La familia Caffrey
by Lady Schumi
Summary: La familia Caffrey tiene lugar en el episodio piloto, Peter conoce a los padres de Neal. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

**La familia Caffrey**

Tiene lugar en el capitulo piloto.

Peter pensaba que hacer con el trato que le propuso Neal, por un lado no quería que el chico se pudriera en la cárcel y de paso le podría ayudar a resolver unos cuantos crímenes, pero que hacer, Neal era un delincuente y la cárcel era su lugar, en eso siente la puerta.

"Señor Burke, soy Derek Caffrey, el padre de Neal"

"Señor Caffrey tome asiento, ¿que lo trae por aquí?"

"Neal me llamo y dijo que la había fastidiado, cuando llame a la fiscalía me dijeron que están esperando un acuerdo y que debía hablar con usted"

"¿Sabe que hizo Neal?"

"Por supuesto que no, Neal ya no me dice nada se negó a recibirnos en prisión porque dijo que no era un lugar para nosotros" dijo tristemente.

"Neal se escapo"

"fue Kate, verdad" pero no era realmente una pregunta.

"Lo dejo y Neal hizo un plan para escapar, ahora enfrenta cuatro años más"

"Dios mío si solo tiene 23"

"No, Neal tiene 27"

"Señor Burke, es mi hijo va a cumplir los 23 en dos semanas".

Peter no lo podía creer había metido preso a un niño en una prisión de máxima seguridad, como no se dio cuenta que los papeles eran falsos.

"pero como no dijeron nada en la audiencia"

"nos enteramos que Neal estaba preso un año después"

"¿como puede ser eso?" dijo enojado, el hombre que tenía en frente parecía un buen hombre como no podía saber de su hijo, como había dejado que su hijo se convirtiera en un delincuente. "lo siento estuve fuera de lugar"

"no se preocupe lo mismo me pregunto yo, Neal era un niño muy tranquilo le gustaba dibujar, le iba excelente en el colegio tenia las mejores calificaciones hasta que conoció a Kate, con su madre le prohibimos verla, nunca nos justo ella era muy mayor para él y siempre le pedía cosas, un día lo sorprendí robando dinero de la cartera de Darla cuando lo encare… después de darle unas buenas palmadas me dijo llorando que Kate le había pedido un collar" dijo haciendo una pausa, Peter jamás se había imaginó que Neal Caffrey podía haber sido castigado de esa manera. "después lo castigue una semana fue horrible nos contestaba mal y se pasaba todo el día regañando creo que en esa semana se gano más nalgadas que en toda su vida y cada vez me gritaba que ya tenía diecisiete años que no lo podía castigar así, al cabo de esa semana las cosas estuvieron peor, un día nos llamaron del colegio para preguntarnos por la salud de Neal porque lleva dos semanas faltando, de ser el mejor alumno paso a estar en la lista de repitentes, así que ese día cuando llego a casa como si nada fue la única vez que utilice algo más que mi mano para pegarle porque ya no sabía que más hacer al otro día lo fui a dejar a la puerta del colegio y lo iba a recoger así estuvimos cerca de un mes hasta que descubrí que se escapaba en las noches por la ventana, eso fue otra paliza más Neal mientras lloraba me gritaba que se iría y que no lo volvería a ver más pero jamás pensé que lo decía en serio, Darla estaba tramitando una orden de restricción contra Kate yo estaba buscando trasladarme del trabajo sin decirle a Neal, teníamos que alegarlo de ella, pero cuando teníamos todo listo Neal se había escapado del colegio y había robado el collar para Kate esa tarde cuando volví a casa solo encontré una nota diciendo que lo había arruinado todo y que se iba que no lo buscáramos y que estaba muy a avergonzado de lo que había hecho y que nos amaba mucho pero que no podía quedarse, lo buscamos por años hasta que un día recibimos una carta diciendo que estaba en prisión y que solo quería volver el tiempo atrás y no haberse ido nunca de casa, pero nos pidió que no fuéramos porque no era un lugar para nosotros, tratamos de ir a verlo pero no nos recibió pero nos escribía todo el tiempo diciendo que quería volver a casa, teníamos todo listo para su regreso, cuando recibo su llamada diciendo que lo fastidio, no puedo estar otros cuatro años lejos de mi hijo, señor Burke no me importa lo que Neal haya hecho sigue siendo mi bebe"

"si acepto el trato Neal tendrá que trabajar para el FBI por los cuatro años que le quedan, y tendrá un radio de movimiento de dos millas cuando no esté trabajando, yo no sé donde viven ustedes pero eso es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer"

"nos trasladaremos, haremos cualquier cosa para estar con nuestro hijo"

"voy a pedir que la custodia de Neal sea compartida con ustedes y como sus guardianes tiene todas las facultades para impedir que se asocie con criminales, eso implica que le pueden imponer un toque de queda restringir las visitas etc."

"¿como si volviera a ser menor de edad?"

"exactamente, ¿puedo confiar en usted el cuidado de Neal?"

"sé que fui muy blando, no cometeré el mismo error, no voy a perder a mi hijo"

"tenemos un trato entonces" dijo Peter dándole la mano

"tenemos un trato, y señor Burke si Neal no se comporta con usted me lo informa y yo tratare con mi hijo"

"se puede saber como" dijo un poco curioso y por otro lado debía asegurarse que su nuevo ayudante estuviera seguro (de sí mismo).

"una mano en el trasero de Neal hace maravillas, menos cuando esta Kate involucrada"

"entonces use algo más que su mano, nadie quiere a Neal en prisión"

"tomare el concejo, señor Burke"

"llame Peter, creo que estaremos demasiado tiempo en contacto para tanta formalidad"

"y tu llámame Derek"

"voy hacer unas llamadas para que liberen a Neal"

"¿lo pueden liberar hoy mismo?"

"si tienen donde quedarse"

"estoy en un hotel mientras pero puedo comprar una casa hoy mismo si es preciso" Eso hiso sospechar a Peter quien tiene tanto dinero como para comprar así de fácil una casa

"disculpa Derek pero ¿en que trabajas?"

"Soy dueño de un banco, todo es legal y Darla es abogada"

"entonces como no vieron que podían anular el proceso de Neal"

"nunca tuvimos acceso a su proceso estaba en secreto de sumario y Neal no nos autorizó a verlo creo que es porque no quería que nos enteráramos de lo que hizo"

"bueno compra tu casa y yo veo que liberen a Neal"

Cuando fueron a recoger a Neal a la prisión Neal no podía creer lo que veía era su padre y perdiendo toda la compostura que Peter conocía de él corrió a los brazos de Derek.

"papi, papito lo siento tanto" dijo sollozando eran tantos años sin verlo, pero él no quería que sus padres lo vieran en prisión, él sabía que él era mejor que eso y cuanto daño les haría verlo ahí a sus padres.

"ya paso bebe papá te tiene"

"lo siento, lo siento tanto"

"bebito ya paso ahora estas con papá, todo va a estar bien" estuvieron mucho rato fundidos en el abrazo y Peter no podía creer que este sea el mismo mocoso que había perseguido por tanto tiempo, si solo era un crio.

Cuando Neal dejo de llorar se bajo de los brazos de su padre (de la emoción de verlo estaba como Koala abrazando a su padre)

"¿mejor?" pregunto Derek

"si" y paso lo impensado por la cabeza de Neal, su padre le dio media vuelta y le propino diez fuertes palmadas en medio de sus nalgas.

"eso es por escaparte de casa joven"

"lo siento" dijo avergonzado

"y aun tienes que hacer frente a tu madre"

"no papi" gimió si las palmadas de su padre dolían las de su madre eran aun peor ella siempre utilizaba el odiado cepillo cabello que causaba estragos en su pobre traserito.

"¿que? creías que ibas a salir impune jovencito"

"no señor" dijo muy bajito, en eso levanto la mirada y vio a un sonríete Peter, si sus mejillas ya están coloradas de la vergüenza que su padre lo nalgueara a su edad, eran aun peor con Peter y los guardias de la prisión mirando solo rogaba no tener que volver jamás a prisión porque sino seria el hazme reír del lugar.

"Neal tenemos que hablar"

"si Peter" dijo sin soltarse de su padre le gustaba estar cerca de él, se sentía seguro como cuando era pequeño.

"trabajaras para el FBI los próximos cuatro años, compartiremos la custodia con tus padres, eso es fundamental para el acuerdo, ellos como tus guardianes, pueden ponerte un toque de queda prohibición de visitantes y cualquier restricción que estimen conveniente y como tus padre, demás está decir, que pueden imponer cualquier castigo que crean necesario"

"pero será peor que estar en prisión" se quejo

"bueno que suerte que aun estamos aquí, puedes volver"

"no, pero mis papás viven en newport beach california"

"no hijo ahora vivimos aquí, mamá está comprando la casa"

"mamá está aquí"

"por su puesto saltamontes, apenas le dije que salías tomo el jet y se vino de inmediato, no vino a buscarte porque para que pudieras salir teníamos que tener una casa donde poder tenerte" dijo antes que su hijo preguntar por qué no lo había a buscar

"¿me odia?"

"Nunca cariño, eso no quita que te vaya a dar unas buenas nalgadas por los líos que has hecho"

"no digas esa palabra" se quejo.

"¿qué palabra?" bromeo un poco, era como tener a su hijo antes de Kate

"la palabra con 'N'" dijo sonrojado.

"bueno acostúmbrate que esa palabra va a sonar muchas veces si no obedeces en casa y en el trabajo, ¿cierto Peter?"

"cierto Derek"

"Ahora al auto"

En el auto Neal y Derek se sentaron en el asiento trasero y Neal no dejaba de abrazar a su padre, cuanto había perdido y no le importaba que Peter fuera testigo de su vulnerabilidad, aunque las veces que lo veía de reojo podía decir que Peter estaba sonriendo y él quería creer que era por él. Darla le envió un mensaje de texto para darle la dirección de la casa ella no quería hablar con Neal por teléfono ella quiera poder tocar y ver a su niñito, la compra de la casa fue rápida la vio le gusto y ofreció un poco más para quedarse con la casa amoblada en ese momento y los dueños gustosos aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron ella fue la que corrió a los brazos de su hijo y le besaba las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y la frente mientras que Neal se fundía en un cálido abrazo con su madre.

"te extrañe tanto mamita"

"y yo mi guagüita" y como era de esperar cuando rompieron el abrazo ella le regalo unas cuantas palmadas de bienvenida

"Achhhhh" si bien no eran tan fuertes como las de su papá habían reencendido en dolor.

"nunca más vuelvas a escapar"

"lo prometo"

"y Neal Caffrey estas castigado del trabajo a la casa por dos meses"

"si mami" sabía que a su madre no le agradaría nada si decía que preferiría volver a prisión y mamá era aun más estricta que papá.

"Bueno los dejo para que conversen y se pongan al día."

"gracias Peter" digo Derek

"Neal, terminaste el colegio" alcanzo a oír Peter de la conversación en privado de Madre a hijo.

"Maaaaaaaaa"

"joven hice una pregunta"

"no mamá estaba delinquiendo" dijo avergonzado.

"Bueno tendrás que dar los exámenes libres, así que aprovecharas tu tiempo mientras estas castigado" dijo besándole la frente "ahora despídase y a la cama"

"pero mamá" pero sabía que era mejor no discutir con ella como buena abogada lo podía reprender por horas hasta que le obedecía o reprender cortito y terminar con una palmaditas, de cualquier manera no quería terminar así su primer día de semilibertad.

"Hasta mañana Peter y gracias por sacarme de la cárcel"

"hasta mañana y dale las gracias a tu padre"

"hasta pronto señor Burke"

"Peter" dijo amablemente

"soy Darla la madre de Nealito" dijo mientras su hijo se avergonzaba.

"mañana yo lo llevo a la oficina" dijo Derek

"Claro y yo lo vengo a dejar"

"no soy un niño"

"eres peor que un niño y no voy a perderte, ahora a la cama" dijo impulsándolo con una palmada.

"achhhhhhhh" se quejo pero se fue rapidito sobando su potito

"gracias por todo"

Esa noche le llevaron la cena a la cama y conversaron de lo duro que fueron estos años de lejanía para todos, Neal estuvo de acuerdo en todas las restricciones que le impusieron sus padres pues él sabía muy bien que se las merecía.

El primer día de trabajo estuvo muy bien pero el fantasma estaba a punto de escapárseles así que mientras leía el manual del FBI encontró la solución, salió sigilosamente de la casa de sus padres robándole las llaves del auto y se fue a realizar su plan, cuando sus padres se enteraron llamaron de inmediato a Peter quien ya había sido alertado por los Marshall, cuando llego y se dio cuenta de lo que Neal había hecho, tuvo que reconocer que fue muy listo pero al recordar a los padres de Neal desesperados llamándolo y ver como el joven había expuesto su vida se lleno de rabia y agarro a Neal de una oreja y lo llevo al auto a punta de palmadas.

"Peter que haces, oww no puedes hacer eso auch es ilegal"

"espera cuando te entregue a tus padres mocoso" dijo dándole tres fuertes palmadas antes de meterlo al auto.

"Peter no tienes que decirles, por fi van a matarme"

"ya lo saben y no van a matarte van a azotarte y créeme espero que muy fuerte para que no vuelvas hacer una cosa así"

"Peter y el derecho de los niños"

"cuando los niños se portan como tu está permitido darles unos buenos nalgasos.

"No es justo, no puedes simplemente ir a entregarme para que me azoten es inhumano"

"no primeros los llamaras" dijo pasándoles el teléfono "marcación rápida número 3" Neal sin ninguna gana llamo a sus padres.

"papi, soy yo… no necesitas gritar… ya lo sé… si… pero papi… escúchame" dijo apartando el oído del celular de los gritos tan fuertes de su padre "lo tenía controlado… quiere hablar contigo" dijo pasándole el teléfono a Peter.

"si yo lo llevo a casa… y si se merece unos azotes… arreglare todo para que no tenga problemas en la oficina… no es nada" dijo cortando.

"chico estas en grandes problemas" se rio Peter

"no es gracioso Peter"

"porque huiste de casa, tus papás se ven buenas personas"

"por Kate, mis papás no la aprobaban y eso al principio me gusto pero después se volvió una pelea constantes… me pegaban casi todos los días y sí sé que era mi culpa por escaparme, robarles, hacer la cimarra, quedar repitiendo el último año y cuando robe el collar supe que había cruzando el limite no podía seguir haciéndoles eso, mi mamá robaba casi todas la noches, creo que escuche un par de noches llorar a mi papi jamás lo había visto llorar pero los tenía tan desesperados, no era justo para ellos así que me fui"

"y pensabas que iban a sufrir menos"

"no pero al menos no iban a tener la tensión constante en casa, Peter mi familia era de los pilares de la comunidad, mi mamá es de las mejores abogadas como seria para ella tener un hijo ladrón, no podía hacerla pasar por eso"

"no dejaron de buscarte"

"lo sé y no te imaginas cuanto me dolió no recibirlos pero la cárcel no es un lugar para ellos"

"ni para ti"

"ni para mi"

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Caffrey Peter bajo a Neal y lo dejo en la puerta.

Fue recibido con una solida cachetada de su madre, Neal estaba aturdido, su madre jamás le había puesto una mano encima, salvo por su puesto en su trasero.

"CÓMO PUDISTE, CÓMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO" grito Darla, él jamás había visto a su madre así, estaba histérica Derek tratada de calmarla. Neal se tomaba la cara incrédulo mientras veía a su madre llorar en los brazos de su padre.

"fue como cuando encontramos la nota, ha estado así desde que nos dimos cuenta que no estabas"

"lo siento"

"lo siento no lo arregla Neal, no te imaginas el infierno que hemos pasado y ahora lo primero que haces es desaparecer" dijo enojado él no quería enrostrarle lo que hacían por él a su hijo pero tal vez Neal necesitaba ver el real daño que les había causado.

"si quieres me voy, puedo volver a prisión" dijo al borde de las lagrimas, esa afirmación hizo llorar con aun más ganas a Darla

"al único lujar al que iras será a tu habitación que será tu lugar favorito por los próximos meses, las llaves por favor" espero a que Neal le pasar las llaves "mañana vendrán a poner protecciones en todas las ventanas y la puerta de la casa se manejara con llave"

"¿y si hay un incendio?" Neal sabía que debía quedarse callado pero no podía evitarlo.

"no estarás solo me tomare un año sabático y si es preciso que me tome los cuarto lo hare"

"papito"

"no me vengas con papito Neal, estas en graves aprietos a tu pieza, te preparas para la cama y nariz a la esquina" Derek sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con su hijo pero si no lo era lo perdería nuevamente y no se arriesgaría.

"si señor, mami yo no quería asustarte te juro que no estaba huyendo"

Darla por primera vez en toda la discusión se soltó de su marido

"no sabes el miedo que me dio cuando fui a tu pieza y no estabas Neal, no puedo perderte de nuevo no lo soportaría, te amo demasiado bebe" dijo acariciándole la mejilla que aun tenia la marca de su mano. Neal jamás había visto a su mamá tan vulnerable y no pudo sino sentir nauseas al pensar todo el dolor que les causo al huir y al no permitir que lo visitaran y lo egoísta que había sido.

"Antes de irme tengo que confesar algo"

"si bebe"

"cuando pedí el trato yo estaba buscando la forma de encontrar a Kate, pero ya no más, lo prometo mami yo no voy a hacerles daño de nuevo, no me había dado cuenta lo inmaduro y egoísta que fui y les prometo a los tres que me comportare y cumpliré el castigo que me impongan por esta escapada, pero no pretendía huir de verdad papi yo sabía que era la única forma de poder entrar a la bodega y atrapamos a los malos"

"y casi te matan" agrego Peter.

"Peter" se quejo Neal cuando vio a su padre que se acercaba. Derek lo voltio y le dio veinte palmadas muy fuerte

"a tu pieza ahora y pasa por el cepillo"

"no papito el cepillo no"

"ahora Neal Patrick Caffrey" Nombre completo Neal sabía que tendría una zurra de antología y partió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de Peter, quien sintió que debía interceder un poco por el mocoso.

"cuando lo encontré lo saque de una oreja del lugar y le di una buenas palmadas, sé que no es mi lugar, pero al verlo ahí y lo que le pudo haber pasado no pude evitarlo."

"Gracias y Peter tienes todo nuestro permiso para zurrarlo si hace algo que lo ponga en peligro o a otras personas, Neal para ser un niño tan inteligente no piensa a la hora de su seguridad, por lo hay que hacerlo por el"

"Gracias a ustedes por la muestra de confianza"

"por favor mantén a nuestro hijo a salvo incluso de sí mismo"

"hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance buenas noches"

"buenas noches" dijeron los Caffrey

Derek fue al encuentro de su desobediente hijo quien estaba en pijama y nariz contra la esquina y en una mano sostenía el temido cepillo, cuantos años habían sido los que su trasero no lo había sentido pero estaba seguro que su trasero recordaba muy bien lo que se sentía.

"Neal ven aquí"

"papi yo no quería hacerles pasar ese infierno de nuevo, no lo pensé, lo siento"

"ven aquí" dijo sentándolo sobre su rodilla "quiero que sepas por que van a hacer estas nalgadas"

"ya lo sé, por huir"

"por huir hace cinco años, por huir hoy y por poner tu vida en peligro"

"pero papi ya prescribió la huida"

"para nosotros no" dijo acomodando a su hijo boca bajo sobre su regazo.

"los pantalones no" se quejo cuando su padre le bajo el pantalón de pijama junto con los calzoncillos.

"como son las nalgadas en esta casa Neal" SWAT, SWAT

"AUCHHH con la cola al aire" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Neal no más escapadas" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca más papito lo juro" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vas a obedecer" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWwww si, papi si" SWAT, SWAT

Derek odiando cada segundo en que castigo a su hijo, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a golpearle el trasero a su pequeño, golpeaba una nalga luego la otra luego ambas pero Neal nunca pudo anticipar donde vendría el próximo golpe.

"jamás vuelvas a huir" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" como había olvidado cuanto dolía el golpe con el cepillo CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Huir no es la solución" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"AHHHHHHHH no… quería meterlos en problemas OWWwwww" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"somos tus padres Neal Patrick Caffrey siempre estaremos para ti" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"AUCHHHH me du-leee Owwww" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no importa lo que hagas siempre estaremos ya sea para consolarte o para castigarte, siempre podrás contar con nosotros" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"lo sé, lo sé y lo siento" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"ya paso bebió, papito te tiene" dijo soltando el cepillo y acariciándole las nalgas a su hijo, está definitivamente era la peor paliza que le había dado a su hijo pero era mejor darle un dolor en el trasero ahora que tener a su pequeño de nuevo tras las rejas.

"lo siento, lo siento" lloraba Neal una y otra vez fue lo único que dijo hasta quedarse dormido, su padre lo acomodo boca abajo y lo dejo dormir.

La mañana siguiente Neal aun podía sentir los efectos de la paliza y no quería ir a trabajar, pero no tenía otra opción, cuanto vio a su madre se disculpo nuevamente con ella, quien por supuesto lo perdono de inmediato su pobre bebito ya había sido severamente castigado.

Derek llevo a Neal a FBI quien se quejo todo el camino por el dolor que le producía estar sentado y porque sus padres se negaron a darle algo para el dolor.

"Peter en tus manos" dijo Derek entregándole a Neal

"veo que estás vivo" con esa frase se subieron todos los colores al rostro de Neal

"si Peter"

"por favor puedes asegurarte que no tome nada para el dolor quiero que su trasero recuerde por un tiempo lo que pasa si arriesga su vida"

"me voy a mi mesa, hasta más rato papá" dijo mirando el piso

"¿cómo estuvo todo anoche?"

"le di las peores nalgadas de su vida, espero que sea suficiente, odio hacer llorar a mi hijo"

"espero que sea suficiente"

De más esta decir que Neal paso casi todo el tiempo de pie, cuando se tenía que sentar no podía evitar los movimientos causados por el dolor en su trasero, y el pobre tubo que escuchar a varios comentar que Peter le había pegado y sacado de una oreja de la escena del crimen y que quien diría que Peter era tan fuerte para que Neal aun estuviera con tanto dolor. Neal estaba muerto de vergüenza pero creía que esa parte de la verdad era mejor que la verdad completa a que joven de 23 todavía le dan nalgadas sus padres, si el sabia la respuesta a él.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera semana paso sin más contratiempos, Neal disfrutaba de la compañía de sus padres y del trabajo con Peter claro que no fue muy feliz cuando su madre puso delante de él una ruma de libros para que presentara los exámenes libres y si después del trabajo tenía unas agradables dos horas de clases dictadas por su madre pero al paso que avanzaban estaría dando los exámenes a finales de mes, el resto del tiempo aprovechaba de regalonear con Derek que fiel a su palabra se había tomado el año para estar con su hijo.

La segunda semana estuvo un poco más irritante eso de estar castigado no era muy agradable para Neal y sus padre no lo dejaban no a sol ni a sombra y cada vez que quería salir amablemente le recordaban que estaba castigado y que no podía salir, un par de veces estuvo a punto de ser sancionado más severamente pero por suerte su trasero le recordaba lo que podría pasarle, así que sin ánimo se disculpaba y partía a la cama.

Por fin llego el día del cumpleaños y sus papás le regalaron un paseo por el mejor museo de New York, sus padres hace muchos años que no lo veía tan feliz Neal les contaba todos los detalles de las obras hasta que dio con un cuadro que era suyo, no lo podía creer había pintado ese cuadro a los quince años, ¿que hacía en el museo? luego leyó la inscripción 'original de Neal Caffrey'

"¿Mamá?"

"Si hijo"

"que hace mi cuadro aquí"

"pensamos que era una buena forma de compensar al museo por tus trabajitos anteriores"

"estoy en el museo" dijo mientras le caían un par de lagrimas de emoción claro sus falsificaciones estaban en muchos museos pero no un Neal Caffrey "gracias"

"de ahora en adelante quiero puros Neal Caffrey y no…" estaba diciendo Peter quien sin que Neal se diera cuenta se había incorporado a la celebración con Elizabeth.

"lo sé, lo sé" dijo Neal interrumpiéndolo

"Feliz cumpleaños cachorro" dijo Peter revolviéndole el cabello.

Neal estaba feliz disfrutando de la atención y aun más cuando llegaron los medios a entrevistarlo pues no era solo un 'Neal Caffrey' sino que era una exhibición completa de sus trabajos, pero la felicidad no dura eternamente cuando menos lo pensaba vio a Kate, rápidamente se excuso diciendo que iría al baño y fue a su encuentro.

"Hola bebe" le dijo Kate

"debes irte, mis papás están aquí"

"y eso cuando te ha importado" dijo besándolo

"Kate por favor nos vemos mañana" dijo al romper el beso

"seguro gatito"

"si gatita" dijo ronroneándole

"te llamo"

"te amo" le dijo Neal, el definitivamente la amaba pero también a sus padres, esta vez tendría que hacer las cosas bien o al menos intentarlo. "mañana nos vemos" dijo besándola

"feliz cumpleaños Neal"

"lo es" dijo partiendo

El resto del cumpleaños fue aun más genial ya que sus padres le habían regalado todos los materias para que pudiera hacer nuevos cuadros y esculturas ya que se habían vendido todas, solo quedaron las que la madre de Neal había donado al museo pues su hijo merecía estar siempre en el ahí.

El día siguiente Neal se comporto muy sospechosos en el trabajo y de pronto se le perdió de vista a Peter.

Quien pregunto por todos lados si alguien había visto a Neal hasta que alguien dijo que lo había visto ir a fumar, eso alerto todas las alarmas de Peter pues Neal no fuma.

"donde te metiste Neal" decía una y otra vez como si esperara respuesta, no tardo mucho en ver la espalda de Neal.

"NEAL PATRICK CAFFREY" grito aun sin darse cuenta que Neal casi se estaba devorando a la chica pero no cualquier chica sino su chica.

"NEAL AL AUTO" dijo arrastrándolo de un brazo y demás está decir que le regalo un a cuantas palmadas por el camino.

Una vez en el auto y camino a casa de los Caffrey, Neal trataba de convencer a Peter de no decirle a sus padres.

"no es necesario, sabes cómo se van a poner"

"cuando se pusieron en contacto"

"me la encontré cuando salí a fumar"

"si no vas a ser honesto mejor te callas"

"Pe…" pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Peter

"yo…" nuevamente lo hizo callar"

"no..." final mente se dio por vencido y trato de encontrar una forma de salvar su potito, pero no encontró ninguna.

En casa Derek les abrió la puerta extrañado, pero al ver a su hijo mirar al piso y a Peter furioso decidió dejarlos pasar antes de preguntar.

"¿Qué hiciste Neal?"

"Nada"

"¿NADA?... lo encontré magreandose con Kate"

"fue solo un beso" grito Neal.

"y donde están tus manos" le grito de vuelta

"Al menos no en Elizabeth" de pronto sintió una fuerte palmada en la boca.

"no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a Peter mocoso" dijo Derek con autoridad e indicándole un rincón.

"lo siento" dijo mientras hacia lo que su padre le ordeno.

"Peter siento tanto la actitud de Neal"

"ahora entiendo el real cambio en tu hijo cuando esta cerca de Kate" dijo mientras seguía a Derek a la cocina.

"¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"llama a Darla y que consiga una orden de restricción contra Kate mientras yo voy a volver a la oficina y buscare algo que podamos usar en su contra, ella no se acercara a Neal"

Lo que no sabían era que Neal había recibido un mensaje de Kate que lo esperaba a fuera y por su puesto el salió a su encuentro.

"Neal tenemos que irnos"

"no puedo, pero Kate podemos empezar algo aquí"

"Neal no lo entiendes tengo que desaparecer un trabajo salió mal y la policía esta tras de mí, tenemos que irnos ahora"

"¿y mis padres?"

"nunca lo aprobaran. Neal sube al auto ya"

Cuando Neal estaba cerrando la puerta escucho el grito de su padre.

"NEAL PATRICK CAFFREY VUELVE AQUÍ"

"cierra Neal, no creo que quieras eso para ti, no eres un bebito para que tu papi este pegándote en cola todo el tiempo, vamos campeón cierra la puerta"

Neal no había que hacer pero Kate tenía razón sus padres jamás la aceptarían y el la amaba así que cerró la puerta pero cuando vio a su padre correr tras el auto le grito a Kate que se detuviera.

"para el auto"

"Neal"

"Para el auto Kate"

"pero gatito pronto seremos solo los dos"

"Para el maldito auto" dijo apagando el motor "son mis padres Kate y los quiero en mi vida y ellos realmente se preocupan por mi ellos no me abandonaron como tu al contrario ellos dejaron todo por mi" mientras decía su discurso su padre había llegado al auto y abierto la puerta.

"vamos" ordeno Derek

"Neal estas cometiendo un error" rogo Kate

"No estoy reparando uno" dijo bajándose del auto y dejándose abrazar por su padre, que por suerte era un hombre fuerte que lo pudo sostener mientras se derrumbaba al ver marchar a Kate, Neal se limitaba a llorar como un crio en brazos de su papi, después de unos minutos que parecían horas su padre lo llevo dentro de casa, específicamente a su cama pues su pequeño estaba dormido en sus brazos pero aun lloraba por la partida de Kate.

Cuando Neal despertó encontró a sus papás abrazados viendo videos de cuando él era solo un niño, él era tan feliz en esos tiempos y ahora casi no lo recordaba, él quería volver a ser ese niñito de la tele, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a confesar todo.

"me encontró en el museo"

"si bebe" dijo Darla poniendo pausa al video

"le dije que nos juntáramos hoy, no iba a escapar solo quería verla saber que estaba bien y tal vez encontrar la manera que ustedes la aceptaran"

"porque no nos dijiste"

"porque sabía que estaba mal y porque sabía que se opondrían"

"hijo queremos que seas feliz"

"pero sin Kate mamá"

"con tu libertad bebito, Kate siempre te llevo a ser cosas malas"

"nunca se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez soy yo el malo" le grito a su madre, Derek sabía lo que Neal estaba haciendo quería provocar una pelea para descargar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"Neal hijo suficiente ya estás en bastantes problemas para agregar más siendo irrespetuoso con mamá"

"cállate"

"¿qué?" Derek por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando.

"que te calles me tienes harto, siempre detrás de mamá, porque no te buscas una vida" Neal no termino de decir eso cuando estaba boca abajo sobre las rodillas de papá.

"nunca voy a tolerar que nos faltes el respeto hijo" dijo dejando caer su mano sobre el trasero de su tesoro.

"eso es lo mejor que tienes" grito tratando de pararse pero su padre no solo se lo impidió sino que también le desnudo el trasero.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Neal se negaba a llorar, una parte de él no quería que el dolor parara, pues era la única manera que el dolor por perder a Kate no doliera tanto.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo siento papito, lo siento yo no lo decía en serio, lo siento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca toleraremos que nos faltes el respeto está claro"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si papi, si pero para que me duele mucho papito"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no más faltas de respeto hijo" dijo Derek arreglándole la ropa

"lo siento mami no quería ser irrespetuosos con ustedes, no se por que lo hice"

"lo sé mi chiquito" dijo abrazando a su muchacho

"me voy a acostar"

"alto ahí niñito aun tenemos que hablar de su escapada"

"que hay que hablar mentí me junte con Kate después casi me arranco con ella pero decidí quedarme"

"así de simple"

"ya me castigaron que mas"

"ese castigo fue por ser irrespetuoso ahora ve por el cepillo y espéranos en tu pieza"

"no maaa el cepillo no"

"ahora Neal Patrick" Neal se fue pisoteando todo el camino igual que como hacia cuando era pequeño y sus padres le enviaban a su habitación para ser castigado.

"¿estás segura?"

"Neal sabe que hay reglas y las consecuencias por romperlas"

"pero está sufriendo, Darla, tu no viste como sufría cuando Kate se alejo."

"es lo correcto Derek" dijo saliendo al encuentro de su hijo.

La puerta de la pieza de Neal estaba cerrada.

"Neal, puedo pasar"

"un segundo mamá" pidió mientras se terminada de poner el pijama y de tanto en tanto se sobaba el trasero pensando en el lio que lo había metido. "ya mami puedes pasar"

Neal estaba nervioso, había dejado el cepillo sobre la cama y él estaba mirando una pintura que había hecho la noche de su cumpleaños, donde aparecían los tres felices celebrando más que el cumpleaños el hecho de estar juntos.

"¿algún día volveré a ser feliz?"

"si mi bebito, vas a hacer inmensamente feliz"

"no hoy" dijo mirando el cepillo "podemos no se decir que lo hicimos y no hacerlo"

"no mi tesorito ven aquí" dijo Darla abrazándolo

Al rato nuevamente Neal nuevamente estaba sobre las rodillas de uno de sus padres y con la cola al aire.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vuelvas a escaparte"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no lo hare mami"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no nos mientas Neal"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no mentí"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"ocultar la verdad es lo mismo que mentir"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"maaaaa me duele"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no escaparse del trabajo"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"para que me duele mami"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no mas escapadas del trabajo, lo tengo mami"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no te quiero junto a esa niñita"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"se fue mamá KATE SE FUE"

"lo si mi vida pero es lo mejor"

"pero eso no hace que duela menos mamá" lloro mas fuerte por la incomprensión de su madre.

"mi tesorito, se que duele y que nada que te diga va hacer que duela menos pero mamá va a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo"

"no quise ser insolente con ustedes, pero estaba enojado porque…"

"porque hijo"

"la deje por ustedes, cuando vi correr a papá tras de mi supe que no podía irme pero yo la amo mamá y si papá no… yo testaría con ella…"

"estarías huyendo Neal"

"pero con ella"

"es lo que quieres para ti"

"no, mami… quiero más para mi, ustedes hacen que quiera ser quien realmente debo ser"

"te amo chiquito"

"mami"

"si"

"hoy me puedo quedar con ustedes como cuando era chiquito y me dolía la pansa"

"Por supuesto bebe puedes quedarte hasta que no duela nada" dijo tocándole el corazón

Neal partió primero a la sala de estar donde estaba su padre.

"papi siento haber sido un mal educado"

"sé que lo sientes hijo, pero ten claro que cada vez que lo seas el resultado será el mismo"

"es bueno saber que esperar dijo resignado" dando un beso en la mejilla "buenas noches papito" y partió a la cama de sus padres.

Cuando finalmente Darla y Derek fueron a acostarse encontraron a su hijo con ambas manos en el trasero quejándose mientras dormía.


	3. Chapter 3

Por primera vez en años Neal estaba nervioso, estaba esperando los resultados de sus exámenes y si los aprobaba con buenas calificaciones sus padres tal vez y solo tal vez le levantarían el castigo o lo flexibilizarían un poco, según él había contestado todo pero nunca se sabe, él recordaba la secundaria mucho más fácil pero volver a estudiar toda la materia no había sido nada fácil pero gracias a sus padres especialmente a su madre había terminado de estudiar en solo cinco meses, si habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que vio a Kate, pero este no es el momento de pensar en cosas malas estamos esperando los resultados y esperando por fin graduarse de la secundaria.

"Neal deja de moverte vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo" pidió por enésima vez Darla

"lo mismo dijo mamá" dijo sonriéndole pues su madre estaba igual de nerviosa, Derek había ido a buscar el regalo de Neal pues sabía que su hijo tendría éxito.

"¿bueno ya nos podemos ir?" dijo al llegar pues estaba ansioso de ver la sonrisa de su hijo.

"papá cuando habrán esa puerta"

"y cuanto falta"

"menos que antes" le contesto Neal como si fuera un crio

"y porque tenemos que esperar"

"porque están revisando el examen papá"

"y porque no se apuran"

"porque si se apuran se pueden equivocar en revisar" respondió Neal con paciencia, Darla admiraba como su marido siempre parecía mantener la calma y hacer que los otros la recobraran y si mantendría a Neal haciéndole preguntas tontas hasta que abrieran esa puerta solo para que su hijo se olvidara de su preocupación.

"y porque se van a equivocar se supone que saben las materias"

"porque son humanos papá"

"y porque no lo revisa la computadora"

"porque…" la respuesta fue interrumpida al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

"Señor Caffrey"

"si" dijeron ambos a la vez

"Neal ya están los resultados"

"¿y?"

"aprobado con honores joven"

"SIIIIIII" grito de emoción y corrió a los brazos de su madre "no lo habría logrado sin ti"

"solo porque no lo habrías intentado tesoro, pues siempre podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas"

"gracias" dijo besándole la mejilla para luego partir a abrazar a su padre. "Gracias a ti papá, te prometo que todo el sacrificio que han hecho por mi valdrá la pena no los defraudare nuevamente"

"jamás nos has defraudado chiquito has tomado malas decisiones en tu vida pero jamás has defraudado a papá y mamá" dijo abrazándolo y sutilmente dirigiéndolo a la salida, cuando estuvieron frente a un lujoso Ferrari Derek le entrego las llaves "feliz graduación hijo"

"Papi" dijo una vez que pudo cerrar la boca ese era el auto de sus sueños "no sé qué decir"

"gracias" dijo Darla

"si eso… o sea… gracias"

"me alegro que te haya gustado"

"gustado papi me encanta gracias"

"Neal con responsabilidad hijo"

"si papá lo prometo, ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta?"

"Por supuesto tesoro"

"Neal llega a casa antes de las 22:00" dijo Darla

"eso significa que ya no estoy castigado" pregunto esperanzado

"no estás castigado hace un mes"

"y porque no me lo dijeron antes" miro entre enojado e incrédulo

"porque tenias exámenes que preparar, ahora ve a divertirte cariño" dijo Darla dándole un beso en la frente.

"hasta más tarde papás y gracias de nuevo"

En casa de los Caffrey Darla y Derek preparaban todo para la fiesta de graduación de su hijo y no escatimaban en gastos pues ya la habían postergado por bastantes años, a las nueve comenzaron a llegar los invitados y Neal llego cinco minutos antes de las diez pues el no iba meter la pata su primer día de libertad, la fiesta estuvo genial Peter parecía su padre de lo orgulloso que estaba del chico.

"Felicitaciones Neal"

"Gracias Peter y aprecio mucho toda la paciencia que has tenido conmigo y el haberme dado tiempo para preparar los exámenes no me hubiese podido graduar sin el apoyo de todos ustedes"

"hijo solo bastaba que te decidieras a hacerlo"

"gracias papá" bromeo Neal

"Hey solo yo soy tu papá" dijo Derek haciendo un puchero

"si solo tú eres mi papito" le gustaba cuando su padre se ponía como un niño pues le recordaba el tiempo en que sus padres no se vieron en la necesidad de castigarlo y todo era mimos para él solo añoraba poder volver a eso.

"mi culpa es que es el hijo que siempre quise" confeso medio en broma y medio en serio, más en serio que en broma.

"lo sé, lo hice bien" dijo Derek indicando a su hijo

"papá" dio poniendo los ojos "Peter viste lo que me regalo papá"

"no"

"ven" dijo llevando emocionado a Peter a ver su nuevo auto

"licencia de conducir"

"Peterrrrrrr"

"llaves" dijo estirándole la mano y una vez que un muy triste Neal le entrego las llaves agrego "mañanas puedes llegar tarde al trabajo para que Derek te lleve a tomar la prueba"

"Genial mejor ni te hubiese mostrado el auto" dijo haciendo un puchero

"estarías en grandes problemas si no… y me gusta tu auto después podrás pasarme a buscar en las mañanas"

"volvamos a mi fiesta mejor" dijo mirando al cielo como diciendo porque a mí.

Después de dos horas de fiesta una entretenidísima fiesta por fin los invitados comenzaron a retirarse quedando solo los Caffrey y los Burke

"Derek Neal no tiene licencia de conducir y si te ha dicho lo contrario es falsa" agrego entregándole las llaves

"lo siento supuse que la tenía"

"Mañana llévalo a que la saque antes de ir al trabajo, pues sería una tortura tener el medio auto y no poder manejarlo"

"si lo llevare mañana y tal vez deba quitarle las llaves por haber ido a dar una vuelta sin licencia" dijo mirando a un avergonzado Neal

"lo olvide papá, no volverá a pasar por fa no me quites el auto" suplico

"solo por esta vez"

"gracias"

Al día siguiente fuera de toda posibilidad Neal reprobó el examen de conducir claro está que una cosa es conducir y otra contestar las doscientas preguntas del maldito examen

"que no me lo creo" llego quejándose Neal a la oficina

"porque esa mala cara" pregunto Peter

"todo esto es tu culpa"

"que hice y porque es mi culpa"

"le dijiste a mi papá que no tenía licencia"

"si pero te llevo a sacarla esta mañana" y al ver la cara de furia de Neal supo lo que había pasado "No me digas que no pasaste el examen"

"no tuve tiempo de estudiar esta bien" se defendió automáticamente

"no he dicho nada… pero cómo pudiste reprobarlo nadie lo reprueba"

"y como iba a saber que habían cambiado las malditas leyes del tránsito mientras me habías tirado a la cárcel" le grito enfadado y se fue a sentar a su escritorio "y con todo el maldito trabajo que hago al menos podrían darme una oficina" le escupió

"Neal a mi oficina" ordeno Peter después de que Neal entro y cerró la puerta simplemente le indico un rincón

"no ni creas que voy estar haciendo eso de niños"

"ahora y antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que te arrepientas después"

"Peter lo tengo voy a ser simpático" espero que eso cambiara la mente de Peter pero este fue inflexible.

"ahora o necesitas una ayudita" dijo mostrándole la mano en forma de que estaba lista para darle algunas palmaditas, por lo que Neal sin querer provocar más a Peter obedeció y se quedo en dichoso rincón.

Después de veintitrés minutos le permitió salir

"si ya te calmaste puedes salir"

Neal se limito a salir de la oficina sin dirigirle la palabra a Peter ni a nadie se quedo todo el resto del día en su escritorio como un mocoso berrinchudo y en su casa no se comporto mejor pero sus padres decidieron dejarlo pasar ya que de cierta forma comprendían la molestia de su hijo.

Neal cada vez que miraba por la ventana de su habitación veía como el Ferrari le sacaba pica, si su auto lo estaba desafiando y que hace Neal cuando lo desafían… Neal gana el desafío así que sin pensar en todas las promesas de buen comportamiento que había hecho o el riesgo de volver a la cárcel el ágilmente saco las llaves de su auto y se fue a dar un paseíto mientras sus padres dormían pero supuesto teniendo mucho cuidado de no traspasar sus dos millas.

Pero como era de suponer la suerte no lo acompaño la policía lo detuvo por andar sobre el límite de velocidad, ahora sí que estaba muerto

"documentos por favor"

"oficial… soy Neal Caffrey trabajo para FBI"

"documentos"

"tengo que ir…"

"baje del vehículo por favor"

"oficial"

"ahora" ordeno ya no amablemente

Después de confesar todo le rogo que hablara con Peter primero pues la estación de policía quedaba fuera de sus dos millas y no quería empeorar su situación con una violación a su libertad condicional

"Con Peter Burke" dijo el oficial después de desistir llevarlo a la estación ante el pánico del joven

"si con él"

"soy el oficial Ramírez, tengo en mi custodia a Neal Caffrey"

"que hizo ahora" dijo comenzándose a vestir esta sería una larga noche

"conducción temeraria a de más de no tener licencia"

"oficial donde tengo que retirar al mocoso" dijo molesto con Neal

"si gusta lo puedo llevar a su casa ya que no voy a llevarlo a la estación"

"que Neal le de la dirección de sus padres yo iré en seguida, oficial Ramírez muchas gracias" dijo cortando sin antes escuchar a Neal quejándose

"donde mis padres… cambie de parecer la estación es más segura para mi"

"a la patrulla" y al ver que Neal no se movía le grito "ahora"

"y mi auto"

"ya alguien vendrá a recogerlo"

"puedo despedirme, cuando mis padres se enteren no me permitirán mantenerlo" gimoteo

"no es como que no te lo merezcas" dijo sin mostrar una pisca de compasión pues había comprobado sus antecedentes y sabía muy bien quien era Neal Caffrey

En casa de los Caffrey se preparaban para recibir a su rebelde hijo y ninguno de los padres estaba feliz de este nuevo desliz de Neal pero tuvieron tiempo para calmase y comprender que para su hijo no debía ser fácil tampoco cambiar de una vida delincuencial a una vida totalmente dentro de las reglas.

Abrieron en cuanto sintieron sonar el timbre

"Neal prepárate para la cama" le ordeno su madre

Neal miro al oficial quien le hizo un gesto para que siguiera, es eso llega Peter.

"Oficial Ramírez soy Peter Burke y ellos son Darla y Derek Caffrey"

"Agente Burke, señores Caffrey no voy a registrar el hecho, pero que no se vuelva a repetir"

"Muchas gracias Neal no tocara el auto en mucho tiempo se lo aseguro" dijo Derek

"deberíamos venderlo está claro que aun no es lo suficientemente responsable"

"Darla démosle un respiro al chico, que no pueda conducirlo en tres meses será suficiente"

"eres muy blando con él" y ahora dirigiéndose al oficial "muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nuestro hijo le aseguro que no se va a volver a repetir… si me disculpan voy a ir a tratar con mi hijo" dijo partiendo al su recamara en busca del cepillo.

"gracias por todo nuevamente"

"no hay problema… hasta luego" dijo retirándose

"Peter no se que mas hacer con Neal, realmente hay veces en que todo es perfecto y otras tira un truco como este"

"Neal tiene que empezar a pensar antes de actuar"

En la pieza de Neal

"Neal Patrick Caffrey en rayos estabas pensando" dijo Darla al entrar a la habitación de su hijo

"no lo estaba haciendo mamá" dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

"esa no es una respuesta Neal"

"que quieres que te diga lo estropeé y ahora voy a volver a prisión"

"mi cielo no vas a ir a ninguna parte, ven aquí bebe" dijo abrazando a su hijo

"pero mamá cuando llegue el reporte a FBI me van a encerrar de nuevo"

"no hay reporte el oficial no hizo el reporte"

"en serio mami"

"Neal necesito ver tu expedientes y ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para mantenerte seguro"

"mamá he hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y no quiero que las sepas"

"no importa lo que hayas hechos siempre serás mi hijo, siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te amare"

"yo también te amo mami y está bien te daré los archivos"

"ahora él porque estamos aquí"

"maaaaa es necesario"

"lo es"

"porque me robe las llaves de mi auto y salí de casa sin preguntar ni avisar, conduje sin licencia y a exceso de velocidad"

"vamos terminemos con eso" dijo acomodando a su hijo sobre su regazo y desprendiéndole el pantalón del pijama comenzó azotarle las nalgas a su bebe

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no más trucos Neal"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo intentare auch mamá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vuelvas a conducir tu coche sin licencia"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no lo hare oww lo prometo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si lo haces lo vender"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWww no mamá auch no lo vendas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"es tu última advertencia" y después de eso le bajo el bóxers hasta medio muslo y tomo el cepillo que había llevado con ella.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no vas a robarnos Neal"

"OWWwwwwww mamá" dijo rompiendo en llantos

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no les robe es mi auto" dijo cuando reunió la fuerza para poder hablar"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no me vengas con esas Neal tu sabes muy bien de donde sacaste las llaves

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no sabía OWww que no tenía aiiiii acceso a la caja fuerte"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"sabias que no tenias acceso a las llaves"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"me duele mami" lloro

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"que esto no se vuelva a repetir o te daré un poco más que unas cuantas nalgadas

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no mami no lo hare lo juro"

"ya paso bebito" dijo mientras le acomodaba la ropa

"me duele mamá"

"espero que ese dolor sea suficiente para recordarte no hacer desordenes y no arriesgarte a volver a prisión"

"Puedo pasar" pregunto Derek desde el otro lado de la puerta

"claro papá"

"Neal esto no va volver a repetirse"

"no papá"

"estas castigado tres meses no coche, no salidas bueno ya conoces las reglas"

"si papá"

Derek lo tomo desprevenido y lo coloco sobre sus piernas

"no papá mamá ya me pego"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"espero que te comportes mejor" dijo acostando a su hijo en su cama

"lo hare, lo prometo" SWAT

"no hagas promesas que no mantendrás"

"auch lo intentare ok"

"esta mejor"

"papi que dijo Peter"

"que estas castigado en la oficina también tendrás puros casos de fraude hipotecario"

"preferiría que me diera una paliza" se quejo

"seguro" dijo Peter desde la puerta

"no, me gusta las hipotecas… en serio"

"ya lo creía, nos vemos mañana en la oficina"

"hasta mañana" dijo cayendo en un sueño profundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí estaba, entre puros casos de hipoteca sin entender como Peter podía ser tan cruel ya había pasado una semana y aun lo tenia encerrado en la oficina… si en un primer momento le pareció mejor que las nalgadas pero ahora ya no sabía que era peor y Peter no tenía ninguna intención de levantarle el castigo, pero debía agradecer que al menos no le había dicho a nadie del FBI que lo tenía castigado por supuesto El lo tenía más que claro, en casa las cosas estaban bastante bien mientras no mencionara el auto porque la última vez que intento que lo dejaran conducir su mamá cansada de la insistencia que dejo de ser molesta y pasar a ser irrespetuosa lo mando a la cama con dos palmadas en el poto y la advertencia de que si volvía a mencionar el tema vendería el dichoso auto decidió dejar de tentar su suerte, pero volviendo al presente Neal estaba aburrido y Peter se había ido de encubierto dejando entre hipotecas rayos no había nada peor que las hipotecas… En eso ve entrar a un agente a la oficina de Peter y rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

"necesitas algo" pregunto con su sonrisa de un millón de dólares

"estoy buscando a Peter"

"está ocupado pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarte"

"Tal vez… ha habido una seguidilla de robos"

"y como saben que los robos están unidos"

"solo han robado cuadros, esculturas de un Neal Caffrey… creo que es un artista nuevo" se excuso el agente ya que era nuevo en la división de cuello blanco.

"Neal Caffrey… creo que me suena… es el artista del momento" rio

"creo porque ya van cinco casas robadas y todas con grandes medidas de seguridad"

"podemos ir de inmediato, estoy desocupado" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Por cierto soy Richard"

"un placer… Nick Halden… eres nuevo"

"si me trasladaron hoy de homicidios estoy algo perdido en cuello blanco"

"te acostumbraras pronto"

Al llegar a la primera casa robada cual fue su sorpresa Peter estaba en la escena de crimen.

"Neal que haces aquí grito furioso" Peter deliberadamente lo había dejado en la oficina porque eran sus los cuadros los que estaba desapareciendo por lo que había una gran probabilidad que fuera Kate la que los estaba robando.

Neal no dijo nada ante los gritos de Peter solo se encogió de hombros y puso ojos de gato con botas.

"¿Nick que ocurre?" pregunto Richard y Neal siguió sin contestar

"¿Nick?"

"Peter"

"o a tus padres les va a encantar" dijo tomando el celular y marcando el teléfono de los Caffrey.

"no Peter… por fa me van a matar"

"no Nick sabes muy bien que no será eso lo que harán"

"me pueden explicar que pasas aquí"

"quien eres tú"

"soy Richard me trasladaron hoy a cuello blanco desde homicidio"

"te presento a Neal Caffrey, mi asesor que se suponía que tenía que estar resolviendo unos casos en su oficina" dijo mientras le hacia un gesto para que lo esperara unos minutos cuando Derek contesto el teléfono.

"Peter que hiso ahora" pregunto sin demora

"necesito que vengas te lo explicare aquí" dijo cortando después de darle la dirección

"como él de los cuadros"

"no, él es el de los cuadros"

"Richard…" pero fue interrumpido por Peter quien solo le mostro una esquina

"Peter no puedes ser serio está lleno de agentes…" se quejo

"Neal no creo que quieres discutir conmigo ahora pon tu trasero en la esquina o tu trasero en mi regazo tú eliges"

"Peter" se quejo por ser tratado como un niño

"uno" dijo comenzando a contar. Y Neal muy a pesar tubo que comerse el orgullo y partir a poner su nariz contra la pared al frente a la lo menos diez agentes del FBI definitivamente no había forma que el volviera a asomar su nariz fuera de casa.

"supongo que no trataras a todos a si" dijo desconcertado Richard

"no solo a Neal y tengo mis motivos" dijo sin querer entrar en detalles.

Neal se quería morir de vergüenza mientras todos buscaban evidencias él estaba con su nariz a la pared pero su mala suerte no termino ahí sino que fue aun peor cuando un agente muy cercano a su edad le dijo

"chico puedes cambiarte de pared que tengo que procesar aquí" Neal no se movió estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo decir ni hacer nada

"vas a moverte o que"

"Jack que necesitas, el chico esta en tiempo en espera"

"tengo que procesar la pared señor"

"ya procesaste ahí" dijo indicando otra esquina.

"si señor"

"Neal nariz a la otra esquina" cuando Neal iba caminado no pudo sino notar que a la nueva esquina a la que era enviado estaba a la vista de todo el mundo.

"Peter" se quejo y le mostraba con las manos esa situación

"no hablar en el tiempo en espera" dijo indicándole la esquina

No paso mucho rato en que llego Derek quien a duras penas pudo controlarse de no darle unas palmadas a Neal porque si Peter decidió mandarlo a la esquina debía ser serio lo que había hecho.

"Derek"

"Peter que hizo ahora"

"porque siempre tengo que haber hecho algo" se quejo Neal de su rincón

"porque si no, no estarías castigado Neal Patrick"

"Deje a Neal en la oficina porque alguien ha estado robando los cuadros de Neal y el niñito no encontró nada mejor que engañar a un nuevo agente"

"no lo engañe" se quejo Neal.

"silencio Neal" ordeno Derek

"cuento corto Neal se hizo pasar por Nick Halden cuando se entero que el artista era Neal Caffrey"

"me lo puedo llevar"

"claro"

Derek se acerco al rincón y tomo a su hijo de una oreja y lo llevo a la presencia del agente Richard

"pide las escusas Neal"

"lo siento" dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo y de pronto sintió un tirón mas fuerte "auch… siento haber mentido"

"no hay cuidado" dijo al ver a Neal tan afligido

"mi hijo le pedirá las disculpas mañana como corresponde, hasta pronto" dijo llevándose a su hijo de una oreja ante la atónita mirada de todos los agentes del FBI pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarlo, porque todos pensaban que era lo que Neal necesitaba. Al llegar al auto Derek le dio un par de palmadas en el poto y literalmente lo metió al auto, hasta le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, ninguno dijo una sola palabra en el viaje, porque Neal pensaba en su trasero que pronto seria nuevamente visitado por la mano de papá y Derek pensaba al igual que Peter que solo podía ser Kate la que estaba de los robos y por supuesto que nuevamente el cepillo visitaría el trasero de su hijo.

"Neal a tu pieza y pasa por el cepillo"

"no papi el cepillo no, si ni fue tan malo lo que hice se quejo"

"Ahora Neal"

Una vez en la pieza Derek no tardo en desnudarle las nalgas a su hijo después de recostarlo sobre sus rodillas.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"en qué quedamos con la mentiras Neal"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ok owww ok auch"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nunca más mientas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"oww, papá duele OWWW"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWW AUCHHH OWWW"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"YA ENTENDI NO MENTIR" Derek tomo el cepillo de cabello y

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"DUE-LE"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"PAAAAAPIIIIIII PARAAA SOLO PARA"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"No vas a ir por la vida estafando a las personas"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"si, si papi, no lo estafe auch duele"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"y no le mentiste a un agente para lograr tus propósitos"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"papá es mentir no estafar"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Eso es estafar Neal"

"Ya le pedí disculpa" se quejo entre lagrimas

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"pues mañana tendrás que hacerlo mejor"

CRACK, CRACK

"lo hare papi solo para"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Espero no tengamos que repetir esto Neal"

"ni yo" dijo mientras su padre le acomodaba la ropa.

Después de que Neal logro dejar de llorar se acurruco en el sofá con su padre para que este le hiciera cariño.

"Neal no puedo y no quiero tener que seguir castigándote a la eternidad así que por favor hijo empieza a comportarte"

"tú sabes soy yo papá eso no va a pasar" y tal vez haya sido por el sueño o quien sabe porque, pero fue la frase más honesta que ha salido de la boca de su hijo

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto llego a la oficina Peter lo tomo de un brazo y fue guardia por guardia diciéndoles que Neal estaba castigado y no tenía autorización para salir del edificio sin compañía de él o de su padre de mas esta decir la vergüenza de Neal porque cuando llego a la sección de cuello blanco todos ya había sido informados de la situación y al llegar a su escritorio encontró un gran cojín en su silla, no era necesario ser del FBI para saber lo que le había pasado a Neal en casa sobre todo porque ya estaban a acostumbrados los continuos movimientos en la silla de Neal después de que se metía en problemas, Neal solo miro el suelo y se sentó con mucho cuidado y en todo el día hizo todo lo que le ordenaron porque su madre le había prometido una buena zurra a la menor queja de Peter, recordó cerrando los ojos cuando su mamá llego a casa y lo encontró en el sillón con su padre.

"Neal cariño que ocurre" dijo Darla preocupada al ver a su hijo cubierto en lagrimas.

"Neal se metió en problemas" dijo Derek saludando a su esposa.

"Mami no lo vuelvo hacer" gimió Neal pues ya sabia que su madre lo sancionaría sin importar que su padre ya lo había castigado

"¿hacer que hijo?"

"estaba aburrido de los fraudes y Peter me mintió diciendo que estaba de encubierto y se había a ir a resolver unos casos sin mí, y llego un agente nuevo y me dijo que estaba investigado unos robos de "Neal Caffrey" mamá me están robando y eso pasa solo con los mejores" dijo sonriendo olvidando las nalgadas se su padre.

"continua con tus delitos muchacho después me cuentas tu salida al estrellato" lo interrumpió su madre.

"pero mami es como ganar un Oscar me están robando mamá" pero al ver la mirada de furia de su madre decidió mejor contestar solo lo que le estaban preguntando, por su puesto a él ni se le paso por la cabeza que podía ser Kate la que estaba robando sus cuadros, el solo estaba orgulloso de estar siendo robado. "bueno sabía que si le decía que eran míos no me llevaría así que le dije que era Nick Halden y cuando llegamos al sitio del suceso Peter estaba en él y me mando a un rincón hasta que llego papá a recogerme"

"Neal cuantas veces hemos hablado sobre las mentiras"

"Muchas" dijo mirando el suelo

"y parece que las nalgadas solas no hacen efecto, pues esto es lo que haremos, te lavare la boca con jabón tres veces al día por una semana y vamos a ver si te quedan ganas que sigan saliendo mentiras de tu boca"

"Ma"

"escúchame bien porque si vuelves a mentir las lavadas de boca irán acompañadas por palmadas está claro"

"si mamá" dijo derrotado porque sabía que no tenía otra opción estos serian unos largos cuatro años pensó mientras su madre lo arrastraba de su orejita al baño.

"Abre" le ordeno Darla después de haber untado un cepillo nuevo con jabón

"maaa" y al hacer eso Darla aprovecho de introducir el jabón a la boca de Neal y limpiar cada rincón de ella. Después de cinco minutos le permitió escupir y enjuagarse la boca después lo mando a la cama con tres fuerte palmadas.

Demás esta decir que fiel a su palabra en la mañana y gracias a que tuvo compasión de su hijo le dio otra buena lavada de boca después de desayunar y antes de partir al trabajo. Neal volvió a ser un gesto de desagrado al recordar el horrible sabor al jabón se sacudió la cabeza para poder borrar esa imagen y siguió trabajando.

Después del almuerzo Peter le ordeno que lo acompañara y cuando llegaron al baño y Peter cerró la puerta Neal se dio cuenta que sus padres le deben haber informado del castigo, y no le quedo ninguna duda cuando vio sacar al a Peter un jabón nuevo de su bolsillo tuvo que ver todo el proceso, Peter lavándose las manos, abriendo el jabón, mojando el jabón sacándole espuma al jabón y finalmente ordenándole abrir la boca, Neal sabía que no tenía otra opción si no su madre se las daría… muy fuerte si desobedecía así que con mucho pesar abrió la boca y dejo que Peter le enjabonara todos los rincones de su boca y le dejara la barra de jabón dentro de su boca por cinco minutos, pero a pesar de su desdicha estaba agradecido de que Peter había cerrado la puerta después de los cinco minutos Peter le permitió escupir y enjuagarse la boca y antes de abrir la puerta le dio dos fuertes palmadas y le advirtió ante el asombro de Neal.

"si me vuelves a desobedecer de esa manera te pondré sobre mi rodilla y te zurrare hasta que no puedas llorar del dolor estemos donde estemos y después te entregare a tus padres para que te castiguen esta claro."

"si señor" dijo mirando al suelo porque no tenía duda de que Peter le haría y la verdad sacando el hecho de lo mucho que odiaba las nalgadas sabia que junto a sus padres Peter era el único que tenía derecho hacerlo, en este último tiempo se había convertido en otro padre mas y Neal siempre disfrutaba de la atención sea buena o mala…

"vamos al trabajo"

"gracias por siempre estar para mi" dijo dándole un tímido abrazo.

"siempre estaré para ti pequeño sabes que para mi eres como mi hijo"

"lo sé y gracias por eso, para mí también eres como mi padre pero no le digas a papá que se pone celoso" dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo con una sonrisa radiante.


	5. Chapter 5

Neal se había comportado muy bien la semana completa pues por más aburrido que estuviera no valía la pena la paliza que su madre le daría por portarse mal, todos en el FBI lo veían como a un chico travieso y a Peter como su padre, de hecho los que no conocían la historia creían que realmente era hijo de Peter y cuando se referían al él como su padre Neal jamás hacia la corrección, un día le confesó a su padre que tener a Peter en su vida compensaba los años que paso lejos de él, Derek no hizo más que alborotarle el cabello pues sabía lo duro que había sido para Neal haber estado tantos años sin un padre a su lado, era bueno que ahora tuviera dos. Pero volviendo a la oficina.

"Peterrrrrrrrr dime en que van los avances"

"Neal está fuera del caso"

"son mis pinturas Peter tengo derecho a saber"

"no son tus pinturas Neal, son pinturas de particulares"

"sabes que no era a eso a lo que me refería… Peterrrrrrrrrr"

"Neal suficiente, me estas volviendo loco, entiende de una vez que no eres parte de esa investigación"

"Te odio" le grito como un mocoso y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Después de calmarse un poco se dirigió donde Richard, con quien después del fiasco de la primera impresión se habían hecho buenos amigos claro está que después de unas sinceras disculpas de Neal (aunque Neal no le confesó que fue su padre quien lo obligo)

"Richard, algo en que pueda ayudar"

"si mantente lejos de mi caso Caffrey"

"vamos dame algo, lo que sea"

"no puedo, lo siento" dijo hábilmente dejando los documentos abiertos sobre su escritorio "voy por un café, ¿quieres uno?"

"no gracias, te espero" dijo captando el mensaje.

Después de leer todos los avances él ya sabía quién era, no le cavia duda alguna, solo esperaba poder llegar al ladrón antes que el FBI.

"Peter estoy muy aburrido y tú te niegas a darme ninguna pista"

"Neal"

"no Peter déjame terminar"

"adelante"

"si sigo aquí me meteré en problemas, crees que podría ir a dar un paseo y tal vez encuentre inspiración para pintar un poco"

"sin meterte en problemas Neal"

"eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar" dijo mirando el suelo para ser mas creíble.

"entonces ve"

"Gracias Peter"

Neal no podía creer su buena estrella, había engañado a Peter y ahora iría a plantarle cara al ladronzuelo ese, después de llamar a sus contactos supo sonde se encontraba así que fue a su encuentro.

"Keller"

"Caffrey"

"siempre supe que eras un fans mío, pero no sabía que tanto" se rio

"no sé de que hablas"

"de tus últimos robos"

"a eso, solo quería librar al mundo de la basura"

"si como no"

"Caffrey tengo un trato"

"no gracias"

"vamos no me has oído aun"

"no tienes nada que me interese"

"sé dónde y con quien esta Kate"

"no me importa la deje ir"

"está conmigo Neal, pero te la regalo si hacemos negocios"

"sabía que te gustaban mis sobras pero no a qué punto" le sonrió (por supuesto que le dolió las palabras de Keller pero jamás se lo demostraría)

"vamos Neal puedes hacer falsificaciones de tus cuadros y yo me encargo de distribuirlas"

"idiota, no necesito copiarme puedo siempre hacer obras nuevas"

"sabes que mientras no te imiten no eres nadie"

"te equivocas soy alguien soy Neal Caffrey que es mucho más de lo que llagaras a ser"

"Vamos Caffrey piénsalo"

"lo pensare" dijo sin saber que hacer, como le gustaría tener a mamá a su lado para que de un golpe en su trasero lo hiciera reaccionar, pero estaba solo o eso creía él.

Paralelamente en el FBI habían llegado a la misma conclusión y se dispusieron a encontrara Keller, Peter estaba agradecido que Neal hubiese ido dar un paseo, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Neal pero Keller era una adicción casi tan grande como Kate, la competición con Keller había llevado a Neal a cometer los peores delitos, aquellos por los que Neal no había querido que sus padres tuvieran acceso a su expediente, para la mayoría de las personas tal vez no serian tan malos pero para Neal fue la culpa la que finalmente lo llevo a la cárcel, pero volviendo al punto se alegraba que Neal no formara parte de este operativo.

Neal no sabía que contestar por un lado quería decir que no y estaba seguro que diría que no pero por otro no quería quedar mal frente a Keller. Así que decidió contestar sin saber que estaban rodeados.

"La última vez que me asocie contigo terminé estafando a ancianos, no lo volveré hacer"

"vamos Caffrey sabes que ni siquiera habrían disfrutado el dinero"

"no soy como tú"

"Neal Caffrey el ladrón con conciencia, despierta Caffrey, no eres más que un simple ladronzuelo y ahora la mascota del FBI"

"él es más de lo que llegaras hacer tu" los interrumpió Peter.

"Peter"

"ven aquí" ordeno furioso indicándole un punto determinado en suelo.

Mientras los agentes estaban arrestando a Keller y recolectando la evidencia.

"Peter yo" pero fue interrumpido

"que dije que iba hacer si me mentías de nuevo"

"no puedes hacerlo" grito mientras Peter lo arrastraba a un montos de cajas que le permitirían hacer el trabajo.

"si puedo Neal"

"no, Peter, no, no lo hagas" grito sin control al darse cuenta que Peter tenía planeado hacerlo ahí en medio de todos los agentes e incluso delante de Keller, pero al ver que Peter no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión. "hazlo en casa, te lo ruego. No aquí" pero Peter simplemente se sentó sobre las cajas y coloco a Neal sobre sus rodillas.

"no déjame bajar" grito sin tener conciencia que todos estaban mirando el espectáculo, pero solo sintió un SWAT y el aguijón en su trasero

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Por qué estamos aquí Neal Patrick Caffrey?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Neal se negó a hablar

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Por qué estamos aquí Neal Patrick Caffrey?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque eres un maldito psicópata"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Por qué estamos aquí Neal Patrick Caffrey?" dijo sin dejar que le afecten las palabras de Neal eso si que puso un poco mas de fuerza en las palmadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"auch OWwwww"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Por qué estamos aquí Neal Patrick Caffrey?" Neal finalmente cedió

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque te desobedecí y mentí" decidió agregar de inmediato pues no quería que Peter le preguntara nuevamente

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y que dije que iba a pasar si me desobedecías"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"dijiste que me pondrías sobre tu rodilla y me zurrarías hasta que no pueda llorar del dolor estemos donde estemos y después me entregaras a mis padres para que me castiguen" dijo llorando, pero su madre le había enseñado que era mejor contestar todo de una vez y sin mentiras, de lo contrario el castigo se extiende aun más.

Los agentes miraban con pena el espectáculo a todos les agradaba Neal pero sabían que Neal necesitaba limites y consecuencias como un niño pequeño pero eso no evitaba que sintieran dolor por el sufrimiento de su muchacho.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿Porque lo hiciste Neal?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AHhhhhh porque me dejaste fuera"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ese no es motivo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"se supone que somos un equipo, no puedes simplemente abandonarme" dijo llorando

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,

"jamás te abandonare chiquito"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y como llamas a eso"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"te estaba protegiendo… y hare cualquier cosa para protegerte"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no soy un niño" le grito

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"de edad no, pero de tu madures Neal"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Neal ya no decía nada solo lloraba

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No mas mentiras ni desobediencias"

Neal se limito a mover la cabeza, Peter tenía razón definitivamente lo zurro hasta que no pudo ni llorar del dolor.

"ya paso chiquito" dijo acunándolo en sus brazos y lo dejo sollozar, después que Neal se calmo lo suficiente reacciono que todo esto había pasado delante de los agentes, y escondió su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Peter y lloro con más ganas.

"que ocurre Neal"

"me quiero morir, me pegaste delante de todos" le dijo entre sollozos

"mi niño" dijo frotándole la espalda

Jones se dio cuenta lo que ocurría así que decidió intervenir

"Peter ya estamos terminado, solo falta tu firma aquí"

Peter después de darle un vistazo firmo

"Jones puedes acompañar a Neal a mi auto y asegurarte que no vaya a ninguna parte"

"no" dijo Neal que no se quería separar de Peter.

"¿te puedes hacer cargo de todo?" le pregunto a Jones.

"por su puesto"

"Vamos" dijo tomando a Neal quien parecía un Koala colgando de Peter ocultando su cara.

Peter lo llevo a su casa, ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino, cuando llegaron

"lo siento Peter no debí hacerlo, siento mucho haberte puesto en esa posición"

"lo sé, Neal"

Derek les abrió la puerta, si, no quiere decir que no haga nada en todo el día, ahora dirige su banco desde la casa, los primeros meses de descanso estuvieron bien pero después ya se azotaba contra la pared por lo que habían decidido que trabajaría desde casa en el horario que Neal estuviera en la oficina.

"bebito, ya paso papá te tiene" dijo abrazando a su hijo quien rompió en llantos nuevamente.

"Neal me desobedeció y mintió nuevamente"

Derek no tubo corazón para regañar a su hijo quien solo lloraba en su hombro.

"y fue tras Keller"

"¿él era el que estaba robando las obras de Neal?"

"si, quería que Neal trabajara con él"

"pero yo no iba a hacerlo" lloro Neal

"lo se muchachito, pero Keller no es una buena persona pudo haberte dañado para conseguir su objetivo"

"lo siento, sé que debí decirte que era él"

"y como supiste"

"yo…"

"Neal"

"le revise los documentos a Richard mientras estaba tomando un café" no había forma que echaría de cabeza a su amigo.

"y porque no me dijiste"

"porque tú me dejaste fuera, no confiabas en que pudiera resolver el caso"

"jamás dudaría que resolverías el caso sobre todo porque eras el artista robado, solo no quería que estuvieras en contacto con…" fue interrumpido por Neal

"creías que era Kate"

"si"

"yo la deje ir, no voy a volver con ella"

"lo sé, solo no queríamos verte sufrir" dijo Derek

"lo sé"

"bueno ahora el castigo"

"papá Peter ya me pego muy duro" se quejo.

"Tres meses más castigado y voy a lavar tu boca por mentir" dijo llevando a su hijo al baño, después de una desagradable lavada de boca Derek llevo a su hijo a la cama y lo hizo dormir.

"Gracias por ocuparte de él"

"sabes que es como un hijo para mi"

"lo sé, Neal tiene ese efecto"

En eso llega Darla

"en que problema estamos ahora" después de un resumen corto de los acontecimientos.

"Así que ya se hicieron cargo"

"si, Neal ya está durmiendo sobre su estomago"

"voy a ver a mi hijo"

Peter hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Darla salió pues sabría que a su amiguito le llegaría un buena zurra tal vez mayor a la que ya le había dado, pero no escucho nada, se aproximaron los dos preocupados padres y su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando encontraron a Darla abrazada a su hijo consolándolo mientras él le contaba como lo habían maltratado sus padres y lo mucho que le dolía. Era bueno no tener que ser la bruja siempre, si bien Derek nunca dejaba Neal sin castigo cedía mucho más fácil a los encantos de su hijo y ella tenía que ser mas estricta para mantener a su hijo fuera de las rejas pero ahora con Peter a su lado era más fácil porque con un niño como Neal dos padres no dan abasto necesitaban a un tercero que velara por su hijo mientras ellos no estaban.

"bueno tesoro entonces no volverás a desobedecer"

"no mamá, no lo hare"

"vuelve a dormir mami te protegerá" y al poco tiempo madre e hijo estaban dormidos.

Al otro día Neal no había querido ir a trabajar, Peter previendo esto lo había ido a buscar y lo llevo a la oficina, donde todos actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado claro que se sentía como un gran elefante blanco en la habitación hasta que Neal no lo soporto mas y dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo claro que sus mejillas casi estallan de la vergüenza.

"ok me zurraron y a quien no le ha pasado"

"y les aviso que si algo tira un truco parecido ya saben que esperar" les advirtió severamente Peter a todos los agente quienes miraron avergonzados y volvieron al trabajo pues no les cavia duda que Peter llevaría a cabo su amenaza sobretodo Richard que junto a Neal era el más pequeño de la agencia y Peter ya lo trataba como a su crio.

"Richard Neal a mi oficina"

Richard tirito al llamado y miro a Neal queriendo saber si lo había delatado, una vez dentro de la oficina

"Neal le debes una disculpa a Richard"

"siento haber mirado entre tus cosas"

"no hay cuidado… yo las deje ahí para que lo hicieras" dijo evitando la mirada de Peter pero él era un chico bueno no dejaría que Neal cargara con toda la culpa.

"lo suponía" dijo Peter Tomando a Richard de un brazo y le dio dos palmadas "estoy orgulloso de ti, por haber confesado"

"gracias" dijo avergonzado de la situación, claro está que él había pensado en que sería despedido no en recibir un azote"

Pero Peter después de leer el expediente del chico sabía que no tenia familia porque habían sido asesinados por eso había ingresado a homicidios y que por no tener ningún instinto de auto preservación lo habían trasladado a cuello blanco para poder mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo y precisamente eso era lo que Peter haría.

"Ahora mis muchachos se sientan aquí y escriben 1000 veces 'debo seguir las instrucciones, porque si no lo hago alguien puede salir herido y yo puedo salir lastimado'"

"Peter" se quejaron como dos niños pero se tuvieron que sentar a escribir.

Al rato llega Hughes.

"Peter… a veo que estas ocupado con tus hijos, cuando termines con ellos ven a mi oficina" Peter vio la sonrisa radiante de sus dos muchachos ante la palabra hijo y por supuesto Neal que era el desvergonzado de la familia.

"papá cuando terminemos nos llevaras a comer helado"

"no están castigados sin postres".

Después de terminar

"aquí"

"ve a trabajar y no desordenes" dijo abrazándolo

"si papá" bromeo Neal cerrando la puerta

"listo" dijo con una mirada de desilusión a él le gustaría ser como Neal y poder pedir y tal vez exigir el cariño como lo hacia él y tener al menos una persona que se preocupara por el pero sabía que no pasaría

"gracias… ven aquí" dijo abrazando al muchacho "no caigas en las redes de Neal es encantador pero no quiero tener estar castigando a mis dos muchachos"

"no volverá a pasar" dijo seriamente ante la reprimenda

"eres un niño aun, no pido dejes de serlo"

"soy un agente señor"

"y uno muy bueno, estoy orgulloso de tu trabajo pero mucho mas de ti" dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Después de terminar el trabajo llevo a los dos chicos a sus respectivas casas después de dejar a Neal fueron al hotel en que se quedaba Richard, era horrible y en un barrio que no era para el chico, así que sin decir nada se bajo y siguió a Richard a su habitación quien se notaba visiblemente avergonzado después de haber visto la casa de Neal, pero él no podía darse el lujo de un lugar mejor pues tenía que ahorrar para la universidad.

"recoge tus cosas nos vamos a casa" ordeno Peter

"no puedo pagar nada mejor"

"nos vamos a casa" le volvió a decir

Mientras Richard recogía las pocas cosas que tenia, Peter llamo a El para contarle la situación y ella de inmediato partió a preparar el cuarto para Richard ella sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano por como se le iluminaba la cara a su marido cuando habla del muchacho era la misma forma en que lo hacía con Neal y la única razón por la que Neal no estaba viviendo con ellos era que tenia a sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a casa El recibió a su nuevo hijo con una gran sonrisa

"vamos a tu cuarto, lo puedes adornar como gustes"

"no hay cuidado no quiero molestar"

"Alto ahí joven, usted no es ninguna molestia y ese es su cuarto así que puedes arreglarlo como gustes" dijo El haciéndolo avanzar con una palmada en el poto.

'_hay en que me metí'_ pensó Richard pero el sabia… había entrado a la familia Burke y no quería salir.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían descubierto que Keller era él que había robado los cuadros, Neal junto con devolver los cuadros les obsequió una escultura a modo de recompensa, la verdad era que le encantaba que a las personas les gustara su trabajo, y como nuevamente estaba castigado no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, otro que no lo estaba pasando muy bien era Richard que en su afán de no molestar a los Burke su personalidad se iba apagando cada vez más, no se atrevía a hacer nada para que no lo fueran a echar, y junto con eso crecía un poco de resentimiento a su amigo quien hacia lo que quería y todos corrían alrededor de Neal y él sabía que si hacia lo mismo solo obtendría una patada fuera de la casa de los Burke, pero hoy fue la gota que rebalso el vaso Peter lo había invitado a ver un partido y Neal había llegado de improviso, no era su culpa que Neal estuviera castigado y que la casa Burke fuera el único lugar permitido que tenia para ir.

Se encerró el su pieza después de oír que Neal se quedaría toda la tarde, estaba tan enojado que no escucho cuando Peter le agradeció a Neal por ir a cuidar a Satchmo mientras él y El llevan a Richard al partido y luego a recorrer la ciudad como familia, ellos habían planeado esto desde que Richard llego a casa pero por el trabajo no habían podido y hoy era el día perfecto, y tampoco quería esperar más tiempo porque veía a su chico como se desvivía en complacerlos y ellos no querían eso, querían que su hijo se sintiera comodo con ellos, si Peter no pudo dejar de sonreír con el pensamiento de Richard como su hijo.

Richard por su parte miro su pieza por última vez, y se dijo tristemente 'se suponía que Peter era mi padre no de Neal… mi padre' se horrorizo ante ese pensamiento, se sintió culpable por querer llamar a otro hombre papá y a otra mujer mamá, que pensarían sus padres de él, siendo tan patético de andar rogando cariño donde solo lo tenían por lastima.

Él recogió sus cosas y se escapo por la ventana, si era un mocoso huyendo de casa, pero para auto convencerse de lo contrario se dijo que era para no tener que verles la cara, antes de salir mando a un mail a Hughes para solicitarle un cambio de división y si era posible que lo enviaran a otra ciudad. Después de eso simplemente salto de por la ventana.

"El estas lista"

"si cariño, porque no vas por Richard mientras termino"

"Hey dormilón es hora de despertar" dijo mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró el cuarto vacio.

"Neal has visto a Richard"

"no, debe estar en la ducha"

"no, y no están sus cosas"

"vamos a buscarlo"

"no quédate con El yo voy por mi hijo"

"Tal vez volvió al hotel" dijo El

"pues iré por él"

"y si no quiere volver"

"lo arrastrare si es preciso"

"Peter es un adulto, es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones"

"no El,Richard es nuestro hijo"

"ve por el por nuestro hijo Peter" dijo sabiendo que no había nada que decir, Peter no dejaría que nadie los apartara del muchacho, ni siquiera el mismo muchacho.

Peter fue a buscar a Richard al antiguo hotel y como era predecible sus cosas estaban ahí, simplemente las volvió a empacar y se las llevo dejándole una nota bastante amenazadora.

'Richard, si aun no te encontrado cuando leas esto obtén tu trasero de vuelta a casa, porque si no lo haces tú castigo será aún mayor, te amamos' él quería agregar papá y mamá pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico y por otro lado si ponía El y Peter podría pensar que era rechazado como un integrante de la familia, pero también recordó que el chico había salido por la ventana y eso es lo que hacen los niños cuando quieren huir de papá y mamá, después de esto y sin pensarlo mucho agrego a la nota 'papá y mamá'

Peter llevaba horas buscando a su hijo cuando recibió la llamada de Hughes.

"Peter"

"Hughes, si es del trabajo tendrá que esperar estoy buscado a Richard"

"de él quería hablarte acabo de ver mi correo tengo una solicitud de él pidiendo traslado de división y de jurisdicción"

"no es posible porque haría eso"

"porque tiene miedo"

"de que"

"de que lo que esta sintiendo por ustedes no sea mutuo, y esta celoso de Neal" agrego

"de donde sacaste eso, acaso esos son los motivos en su petición"

"no Peter, pero no hay que ser del FBI para saber lo que está pasando por la cabeza de tu muchacho"

"… creo que tienes razón" dijo después de meditar las palabras de su jefe, claro está que era una de las razones por las que él era el jefe.

Peter llamo a casa para avisar que no lo había encontrado y que seguiría buscando, Neal en tanto se había disculpado con El diciendo que tenía que volver a casa y llamo a sus contactos para que pincharan el celular de Richard, en cuanto obtuvo respuesta se dirijo en busca de su amigo, fue una suerte que le bar estaba dentro de su radio.

"Vamos" le ordeno a su amigo en tanto lo encontró.

"NO" le grito arrastrando la voz

"vamos estas borracho"

"como si a alguien le importara"

"a Peter y El les importa"

"no es cierto… te tiene a ti… a mí solo me tienen por lastima"

"eso no es cierto"

"lo arruinaste todo, hoy iba a salir con papá hasta que llegaste"

"Richard papá…" pero fue interrumpido

"no le digas a sí, es mi papá no tuyo" le grito con furia "tu ya tienes uno por qué quieres quitarme a Peter… yo no soy como tu Neal… yo no puedo ser como tú"

"y como soy"

"todos te quieren y yo… y a mí no… después que mis padres murieron nadie de mi familia quiso hacerse cargo de mi… porque eso soy yo… yo no soy simpático como tu… yo no puedo entrometerme en la vida de los demás… yo simplemente… soy solo yo ok… solo vete"

"Tus padres te están buscando"

"mis padres están muertos" le grito

"Peter y El te están buscando"

"porque… tienen que seguir con el caso de caridad, ellos me llevaron por lastima, no sabes lo que es no poder hacer nada por temor a que te echen, no poder ser tu mismo porque sabes que no les vas a agradar, yo no soy Neal Caffrey"

"ni queremos que lo seas cariño" dijo Elizabeth

"no lo entiendo" dijo Richard al ver que de pronto estaban los Burke a su lado.

"la tobillera de Neal"

"iba a llamar" se quejo Neal al ver iba a estar en problemas

"lo sé" dijo Peter, después de pagar una elevadísima cuenta levanto a Neal y le dio dos palmadas "debiste llamar y no haber venido solo a esta lugar" ese no era un lugar para ninguno de sus dos muchachos.

"lo siento no le digas a papá"

"no le mentiré a tus padres, pero les diré porque lo hiciste… muchas gracias Neal"

Eso hizo hervir la sangre de Richard, quien agarro la botella que está en la barra y se dispuso a salir.

"quieto ahí jovencito ya estás en grandes problemas no creo que quieras agregar más" dijo dándole cinco palmadas ante la mira estupefacta de los clientes del bar, pero a Peter no lo importo ninguno de sus niños volvería nuevamente.

El y Neal partieron a la auto y Peter arrastro a Richard pero como se resistía simplemente se lo hecho al hombro, Richard estaba tan borracho que se quedo dormido camino al auto.

Los Burke fueron en silencio a dejar a Neal.

"que hizo ahora" dijo Derek al ver a Neal y a Peter en la puerta

"nada" dijo inmediatamente Neal.

"una buena obra pero pudo no terminar bien"

"Neal"

"papá, mira no hice nada malo solo estaba ayudando a un amigo"

"Richard se escapo de casa y Neal consiguió su ubicación en un bar de mala muerte y en vez de llamarnos fue solo"

"Neal Patrick"

"papá… no nos paso nada y si era tan peligroso no podía dejar a Richard solo"

"lo sabemos hijo" dijo Darla "espero que castigues muy firme a tu hijo para que no siga los pasos del mío" agrego dándole tres palmadas a su hijo

"MAAAAaaaaa" se quejo Neal

"al rincón y meditar porque fue incorrecto no llamar a Peter y haber ido solo a ese lugar"

"te aseguro que mi mocoso será castigado… pero Neal estaba tratando de ayudar"

"lo sé, por eso solo tiene un tiempo en la esquina y no unas palmadas"

"Hasta pronto, pero tengo que ir a tratar un asunto con Richard"

"demuéstrale que no van a renunciar a él, es lo único que necesitan los chicos" dijo Derek indicando a Neal.

"tienes razón y deséenme suerte" dijo saliendo.

Finalmente en casa, Peter llevo a Richard directo a su habitación, mientras El comenzaba a ordenar nuevamente las cosas de Richard en los cajones Peter le saco los pantalones y la camisa dejando a su hijo en camiseta y bóxers para que durmiera mejor.

Cuando Peter se disponía de retirarse a su habitación sintió que Richard lo sujeto de la mano y le dijo con ojos suplicantes

"no me vas a dejar papá"

"no mi tesoro"

"pero ya me dejaron una vez"

"tus papás no querían dejarte, no fue su voluntad"

"pero murieron y me quede solo y ahora tu y mamá siempre prefieren a Neal y lo entiendo yo también lo haría" dijo volviendo a dormirse.

Peter y El tendría tanto que hablar con su muchacho, pero esperarían que despertara.

Richard despertó cuando ya era casi de noche, había olvidado todo, bueno casi todo, cuando despertó creyó que estaba de vuelta en el frio hotel y que solo había sido un sueño su paso por la casa Burke no fue sino al rato que se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y no en el cuartucho.

"aii" se quejo cuando se movió, tuvo que partir corriendo al baño, de no ser porque Peter lo ayudo a llegar no habría alcanzado, a llegar después de vaciar su estomago Peter lo ayudo a lavarse los dientes después lo llevo nuevamente a su cama, lo dejo dormir por otro par de horas y esta vez cuando despertó ya no tenía tanto dolor de cabeza.

"Richard al salón tenemos que hablar" le ordeno El, él no se atrevía a desobedecer pero tenía tanto miedo de que lo echaran, lo que era absurdo pues si quisieran echarlo no se habrían tomado la molestia de ir por él en primer lugar.

Apenas llego al salón comenzó a hablar inmediatamente

"miren gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi pero ya sabíamos que no resultaría, así que no se molesten en echarme a la calle yo tengo claro cuál es mi lugar" dijo tratando de no llorar en la medida que hablaba.

"si sabes cuál es tu lugar me puedes explicar que hacías en ese bar jovencito, no tienes autorización para ir a esos bares y ahora estas castigado, teléfono y carnet de conducir" dijo El extendiendo su mano hasta que finalmente Richard se los paso "dos semanas" agrego El.

"pero mamá" se quejo sin poder evitar que saliera de su boca "lo siento" dijo avergonzado.

"no tienes nada que sentir cariño, me puedes decir mamá si lo deseas a mi me encanta como suena"

"gracias" no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lagrimas, había pasado tanto tiempo que había llamado mamá a alguien, por un lado se sentía culpable porque casi había olvidado a sus padres había sido tan pequeño cuando los perdió pero el sabia que sus padres estarían felices que por fin haya encontrado una familia que lo quisiese.

"ahora jovencito me puedes explicar que pensabas mientras te escapabas por la ventana"

"nada"

"perdón"

"nada señor" dijo corrigiendo lo que él pensaba era su error

"señor no niñito… quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora a menos que quieras pasar directamente a las nalgadas"

"nalgadas… no papá soy muy viejo para tener nalgadas" se quejo

"y también para huir de casa, así que escúchame muy bien Richard Burke Schmitt en esta casa si te comportas como niño se te castiga como uno"

"no soy Burke" dijo tristemente

"solo por ahora, eso lo que te íbamos a proponer en la tarde"

"me lo iban a proponer hasta que metí la pata"

"si… ahora no es una propuesta" Richard entendió todo al revés.

"fue mejor que metiera la pata antes de de que me lo propusieran así se ahorraron el tener que retractarse" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con caer.

"no nos hemos retractado Richard, solo que ahora no es un petición ya que demostraste que no eres lo suficiente maduro para tomar esta clase de decisiones, las decisiones las tomaremos nosotros está claro"

"si papá" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ahora a su pieza y pasa por el cepillo de cabello"

"pero"

"pero nada hijo ahora serás castigado por huir de casa y por emborracharte en un bar, Richard te pudo pasar cualquier cosa"

"pero no me paso nada" se quejo

"Después de las nalgadas me puedes contestar si no te paso nada"

Richard pisoteo todo el camino de vuelta a su pieza, por lo El no pudo evitar darle unos fiemes manotazos en el poto cuando paso por su lado.

"auch como si no me fueran a pegar bastante" se quejo irrespetuosamente, no pudo evitarlo él estaba enojado estuvo creyendo por dos semanas que solo lo tenían por lastima y ahora tal vez estaba probando los limites y como era de esperar no le fue bien.

El simplemente tomo a su mocoso de una oreja con una y mano y con la otra fue dándole de palmadas todo el camino hasta el baño.

"abre"

"…" Richard negó con la cabeza

"abre la boca Richard Burke Schmitt o los pantalones van bajando dijo acentuando eso con una fuerte palmada

Richard de inmediato abrió la boca.

Elizabeth le lavó cada rincón de la boca

"no está permitido que nos faltes el respeto, de esta forma terminaras cada vez que o hagas, lo mismo pasa con las mentiras está claro hijo"

"si mamá" respondió una vez que le permitieron enjuagar su boca

"ahora espera a tu padre" dijo El entregándole el cepillo de cabello que Darla le había regalado cuando les comentaron a la los Caffrey de idea de adoptar a Richard, Darla se había ocupado de todo, y como Richard era mayor de edad el procedimiento era más simple solo faltaba la firma de Richard y que el juez lo autorice. "nariz a la esquina"

"si mamá" dijo al ser enviado con una fuerte palmada

Cuando llego a la pieza Peter ya lo estaba esperando le extendió la formas de adopción y le ordeno firmar.

"puedo leerlo" dijo solo para probar su suerte

"no, con tu escapada perdiste ese derecho" dijo Peter firmemente, el también estaba probando a su hijo y ninguno de los dos fallo el test de la confianza Richard simplemente firmo los papeles y se los entrego a su padre.

"ahora estos" dijo extendiéndole otros papeles

"aun no puedo permitírmelo" dijo al ver que eran los papeles de la universidad.

"no te estoy preguntando hijo es una orden, yo estoy a cargo ahora"

"no puedo pedirte que los pagues"

"cuando te trague a vivir a esta casa no fue temporal, no fue una obligación, fue la decisión de tener un hijo y cuando decidimos hacerlo legal también fue nuestra decisión, así que cuando te ordeno volver a la universidad no es una pregunta es una orden"

"gracias papá pero fue mi decisión perder las becas para ingresar al FBI así que es un costo que debo asumir"

"Richard ya estas recibiendo unas nalgadas bastante difíciles quieres también perder la ropa interior"

"no papá" dijo firmando rápidamente, él tenía más que claro que su papá no dudaría en hacerlo.

"tus horarios en el FBI se van a reducir para que puedas ir a clases y puedas estudiar, pero si tus calificaciones caen aparate de unas buenas nalgadas el trabajo se acaba por completo"

"si papá"

"ahora tenemos que tratar la pataleta de esta mañana"

"pero papá creí que habías suspendido la salida para quedarte con Neal"

"escúchame muy bien hijo, yo adoro a Neal, es un chico encantador pero tú eres mi hijo y nadie en mundo es más importante que tu"

"pero yo no soy como él porque me querías"

"porque eres como tú, eres un joven valiente, honrado, eres un chico con un corazón de oro, y con tu madre te amamos profundamente"

"cuando decidieron adoptarme"

"cuando nos llamaste papá y mamá"

"pero si no fue hasta hoy día"

"la primera noche que llegaste tuviste pesadillas y partiste a nuestra cama, nos miraste con esos ojos inmensos y nos dijiste 'papá mamá tengo miedo' y sin más te metiste en medio de la cama y seguiste durmiendo"

"no lo recordaba… solo recuerdo que fue raro haber despertado en otra cama" dijo avergonzado de haberse comportado como un bebe asustado.

"Después de eso nos pusimos en contacto con Darla quien arreglo todos por papeles"

"Yo pensé que solo me tenían por lastima"

"eso jamás muchachito, nosotros necesitábamos un hijo tanto como tu unos padres"

"gracias papá" dijo abrazándolo

"basta de estancamientos pantalones abajo" ordeno Peter.

Richard le entrego el cepillo y comenzó lentamente a desprenderse de los pantalones pero fue con tanta calma que Peter fue el que finalmente le bajo los pantalones y lo recostó sobre sus rodillas.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas escapadas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AIIiiiiiii lo siento papá" habían sido años que no había tenido unas nalgadas de hecho poco antes de morir sus padres y ahora que lo recordaba habían sido justamente por huir de casa

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"quiero oírlo Richard Burke"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWww papá que no me escapare" dijo en un tomo muy desafiante

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no me hables así jovencito"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento lo siento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca mas papá voy hacer bueno

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ya lo eres hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AHhhhhhh me duele"

Peter después de ir llorar a su hijo supo que ya había aprendido la lección y se con mucha habilidad le bajo el bóxers y procedió a pegarle con el cepillo

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"AHhhhh papá dijiste que no me bajarías la ropa" dijo llorando

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"me refería a ese momento"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"pero papá aiiiiiii son muy grande para tener las nalgadas al descubierto"

"CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK"

"eso lo decido yo"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"pero papi" se quejo

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no mas borracheras"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"ahí no mas papá"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"más te vale criatura" dijo acomodándole la ropa

Después Peter simplemente dejo llorar a su hijo, cuando este se quedo dormido a su lado Richard en entre sueños recibió la bendición a su nueva familia y eso fue muy bueno para él, pues ya no se sentía traicionándolos al ingresar a una nueva familia, sino por el contrario que estaba felices de que su hijo al fin tuviera una familia, con eso durmió plácidamente salvo por unos continuos movimientos para aliviar el dolor en la cola producto de los azotes.

Pero de pronto despertó sobre saltado

"Papá metí le pata"

"que puedes hacer mientras dormías cariño"

"no antes pedí mi traslado papá porque creí que no me querías"

"digamos que esa carta nunca llego" dijo para que su hijo volviera a dormir.

Al otro día los Caffrey fueron a la casa Burke para celebrar la adopción definitiva pues Darla le había pedido un amigo juez que aprobara la adopción de inmediato y así ocurrió.

La sorpresa llego por partida doble cuando Peter le entrego un reloj a cada uno de los chicos. Pero antes de que se los pusieran les dijo.

"es un rastreador, Neal esta programado entre tus dos millas libres y entre mi casa y tu casa y la oficina, con esto la tobillera esta fuera" Neal estaba feliz por fin saldría de esa horrible tobillera, pero Richard no lo era en absoluto.

"pero papá no soy un delincuente" dijo pisoteando el suelo.

"el rastreador estará apagado, solo se activará en cuando sea necesario y Richard cuando estés castigado como ahora tu área está restringida a la casa está claro"

"creo que es una pésima forma de gastar los recursos del estado"

"es mi regalo de bienvenido a la familia" dijo Derek

"gracias por nada" ese comentario le valió unas cuantas palmadas

"si no te hubieras escapado no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación" dijo Peter mientras le abrochaba el reloj y por otro lado se veía feliz a Neal mientras le sacaban la tobillera.


	7. Chapter 7

La semana siguiente los chicos no se habían portado muy bien, los chicos por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaban comportando como chicos, sobre todo que en el FBI les habían dado dos semanas de "vacaciones" para que se prepararen para las pruebas de la universidad, Neal tenía que dar la prueba de ingreso y Richard un examen de validación, pero claramente los chicos no estaba aprovechando su tiempo en estudiar.

"Me alegro que hayas logrado salir" le dijo Neal a Richard.

"Tenía que venir a la biblioteca" dijo haciendo a lución al nombre del bar.

"si, yo igual claro que mi papá me dejo en la puerta de la otra biblioteca" dijo con fastidio, el era un adulto porque sus padres no lo podían tratar como tal, bueno la respuesta era simple por él era Neal Caffrey y nadie en su sano juicio diría que era un adulto responsable y la verdad la edad no es más que un numero y él seguía siendo el mismo que era a los quince años.

"te entiendo, hace años que no había estado castigado, bueno desde que mis papás murieron y ahora mis papás me mandan a la cama a las nueve de la noche porque Richard fue un niño malo, yo puedo ir a un bar si quiero, soy un adulto y un agente del FBI, no un niño" dijo quejándose como un niño pequeño.

"Al menos no te han… tu sabes, mis padres habrían acabado con mi trasero si me hubiese escapado de casa, o sea Peter aparte de darte un par de palmadas no nunca te ha dado una versión completa, verdad"

Richard estaba feliz de que nadie supiera que efectivamente sus padres le habían sancionado con algo más que un castigo y que eso le valió un poco más que unas cuantas palmadas, pero eso no se lo diría a su amigo.

"claro, después llegamos a casa y bueno mamá me regaño un poco y me castigo, pero nada más o sea soy un adulto"

"espero que mis padres pensaran igual"

"demuestra que eres responsable" dijo tocando las cervezas mientras ambos sonreían.

Así pasaron dos días hasta que en medio de un juego de billar en el bar se encontraron de frente con Derek y Peter furiosos, Derek había ido por Neal más temprano que de costumbre y al no encontrar a su hijo pregunto por él en la biblioteca donde la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que el chico jamás había estado en ese lugar. Así que preocupado y molesto llamo a Peter quien siguió el rastreador de Neal hasta el bar.

"Neal Patrick Caffrey" "Richard Burke Smith" dijeron ambos padres a la vez, y eso basto para que los chicos dejaran el dinero por las cervezas que estaban tonado y salieran corriendo lo más lejos posible de sus padres, estaba muertos, cuando llegaron a fuera solo vieron el auto de Derek por lo rápidamente se sentaron en el asiento de atrás y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y cerraron el seguro todo eso en unos cuantos segundos ninguno quería arriesgar tener el trasero cerca de sus padres en la vía publica.

Derek y Peter no se hicieron esperar, sin decir palabra se subieron al auto, pero antes de partir Peter comenzó a hablar.

"Así es como estudian"

"solo salimos un ratito a distraernos papá"

"no me mientas Richard ya están en grandes problemas no sigan agregando mas problemas"

"pero papá"

"me vas a decir que Neal ha ido solo al bar toda la semana" dijo mostrando la ruta de seguimiento de Neal

"no papá se que estas desilusionado de mi yo entenderé si ya no quieres…"

"detente ahí jovencito si no quieres que me baje y te de unos azotes aquí mismo"

"solo quería decir que no fue mi intención defraudarte"

"esto va para los dos" dijo Derek "nada nos puede defraudar niños, nos podemos enfadarnos, los podemos castigar, los podemos corregir, pero nada de lo que hagan nos defraudara porque ustedes son nuestros hijos, está claro"

"si papá"

El resto del camino estuvo silencioso, Derek fue primero a dejar a los Burke a casa y luego se dirigieron a casa.

"Richard a tu recamara" le ordeno Peter y cuando obligatoriamente tuvo que pasar por el lado de su padre sintió una solida palmada en el centro de su trasero.

"es solo un anticipo, cuando suba quiero una lista con todas tus fechorías"

"si papá"

Peter dejo pasar unos minutos y partió donde su hijo.

"Me puedes explicar porque lo hiciste"

"no lo sé papá, yo quería estudiar, pero ir al bar era mas tentador, es la primera vez que puedo hacer esas cosas, antes tenía que mantener las becas por lo que mi vida estaba reducida a estudiar y trabajar"

"lo siento"

"y yo, no debí dejarme llevar, soy un adulto"

"Richard recién tienes 21"

"pero soy un agente no un niño papá"

"te diere un secreto" dijo Peter sentándose en la cama e indicándole que a Richard que se sentara a su lado. "me encanta que disfrutes siendo un niño, pero si te comportas como uno se te trata como uno" dijo tomando a su hijo y acomodándolo sobre sus rodillas.

"papáaaaa estábamos hablando" se quejo Richard.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Aiiiiii"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a mentir"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas mentiras papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a romper tu castigo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"me quedare castigado lo juro lo juro"

"ya mi chiquito ya paso" dijo Peter acunado a su hijo.

Peter recostó a Richard en su cama y se quedo a su lado acariciándole la espalda hasta que ambos se durmieron, a las horas Elizabeth los encontró dormidos y no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver a sus dos muchachos y pensó para sus adentros que lo mucho que se parecían, si ella no supiera que no son parientes de sangre juraría que son padre e hijo o al menos hermanos.

Mientras en la casa de los Caffrey.

"Neal a tu cuarto y ve por el cepillo"

"pero papá"

"no Neal, nos mentiste, tenias que estar estudiando y no en un bar, te dieron autorización para no ir a trabajar para que estudiaras sabes en cuantos problemas pudiste meterte" dijo Derek enviándolo con una fuerte palmada a su pieza.

Neal penosamente paso al baño por el cepillo, siempre se pregunto porque lo dejaban en el baño si su única finalidad era torturar su trasero con él.

Derek tardo en llegar a la habitación de su hijo, por un lado no quería castigarlo porque rayos su hijo aun era joven y el también más de una vez había hecho lo mismo, pero Neal con estas cosas corría el riesgo de ir a para devuelta a la cárcel y el tenia que evitar eso.

"Neal ven acá"

"papá, he estudiado lo juro"

"pero no fuiste a estudiar cómo te comprometiste"

"es que es tan aburrido"

"mira como terminas cada vez que estas aburrido" dijo acomodando a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y le bajo el pantalón

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"auch"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas mentiras Neal, tengo que ser capaz de confiar en ti"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ok lo tengo"

Derek finalmente le bajo el calzoncillo y tomo el cepillo

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"AHHHHHH"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no mas escapadas Neal Patrick"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no me escape papá"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"y como llamas a no estar donde se suponía que tenias que estar"

Neal quería decirle que no mintió no se escapo finalmente el bar se llamaba la biblioteca, pero por seguridad de su trasero prefirió callarse y rogar perdón.

"lo siento papi no lo volveré hacer"

"lo sé mi chinito" dijo finalmente Derek acomodándole la ropa a su pequeño.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en casa de los Burke y los Caffrey, Darla en su oficina recibió una llamada que no se esperaba.

"que estas diciendo, como que hay un problema en la adopción de Richard"

"si, cuando fuimos a hacer la inscripción de la sentencia encontramos que los padres de Richard son sus padres adoptivos y seguí investigado y aparece a como madre Nathalie Scott que fue la que la dio en adopción y el espacio del padre aparece mencionado Peter Burke pero no reconociendo al niño"

"me estás diciendo que Nathalie indico como padre Peter"

"si"

"hablare con los Burke"

"si porque su padre no puede aparecer adoptándolo, tendría que hacer un reconocimiento"

"y le adopción por parte de Elizabeth"

"esta prefecta"

"gracias te devuelvo el llamado"

Darla partió lo más pronto posible a la casa de los Burke.

"hola bienvenida" dijo El

"Hola gracias"

"te enteraste de la nueva gracias de los chicos"

"no, necesito hablar con Peter"

"está bien lo despierto enseguida" dijo El a ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

"Darla que ocurre"

"podemos hablar en privado"

"por su puesto" dijo El retirándose.

"dirás"

"Conoces a una Nathalie Scott"

"si fue mi novia en la secundaria, porque preguntas le ha ocurrido algo"

"no, es que hubo un problema al inscribir la adopción de Richard"

"no, Darla que ocurrió como lo soluciono" dijo desesperado en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo al Richard el amaba como propio.

"no puedes adoptarlo porque al parecer eres su padre biológico"

"que, como o sea Nathalie se fue, no me dijo nada"

"tengo su teléfono"

"dio mi hijo, ella se robo a mi hijo y lo regalo" dijo al borde del colapso.

"respira Peter, hay que hacer un ADN y sabremos de la duda"

"el numero por favor"

Después de marcar, finalmente contesto

"Nathalie Scott con quien tengo el gusto"

"Peter Burke"

"Peter tanto tiempo"

"regalaste a mi hijo" fue lo único que salió de su boca.

"finalmente te lo dijeron"

"de que estás hablando"

"tus padres cuando les dije que estaba embarazada insistieron en que lo regalara"

"Porque no me dijiste a mi"

"teníamos catorce años Peter mis padres me echaron de casa fui a la tuya y tu no estabas y después de contarle a tus padres me dijeron que me deshiciera del bebe y yo tuve que volver a casa a sí que mis padres decidieron que nos fueramos de vacaciones hasta que Richard naciera y yo lo diera en adopción luego nos mudamos"

"tú le pusiste así"

"si, en el hospital di tus datos por si algún día él quería buscarnos fuera más fácil de encontrar"

"lo encontré, lo adopte y cuando lo fui a inscribir no pude porque mi nombre aparecía en los registros de adopción".

"está bien"

"ahora"

"me alegro. No me llames mas Peter ya tengo una familia y no saben lo que hice"

Esa sola frase bastó para que Peter cortara, jamás volvería hablar con esa mujer.

"muchas gracias por esto Darla" Peter jamás pensó que un embarazo era el motivo por lo que Nathalie se había marcado, el tenia buenos recuerdos de ese noviazgo pero después de saber que esa mujer le había robado a su hijo esos recuerdos se habían esfumado.

Darla se excuso y se retiro, claro está que después de esta noticia ya no quería saber en que líos se habían metido los chicos estaba segura que Derek se había encargado ahora solo quería llegar a su casa a abrazar a su hijo, pues todo esto le recordó los años en que Neal estuvo perdido.

"El tenemos que hablar"

"escuche Peter, cuando te alteraste vine a ver que te ocurría"

"lo siento"

"porque mi amor, siempre supe que tenias una conexión especial con Richard y ahora sé porque"

"no quería hacerte daño"

"me diste un hijo Peter Burke y eso es mucho más de lo que jamás creí tener"

"que le diré"

"la verdad"

"vienes conmigo"

"claro somos sus padres"

"Richard cariño despierta"

"si mamá" dijo refregándose los ojos

"tenemos que hablar"

"mami, papá ya me castigo por ir al bar"

"lo sé chiquito, no es de eso que queremos conversar contigo"

"no me pude haber metido en problemas durmiendo" se quejo.

"no estás en problemas"

"Hijo, ¿sabías que eras adoptado?" pregunto Peter sin rodeos lo que le valió un golpe de Elizabeth.

"si papá no firmamos el otro día"

"me refería a tus otros padres"

"si, eso supone un problema"

"Más o menos"

"lo siento no lo sabía"

Peter respiro profundo y simplemente dijo.

"me acabo de enterar que tuve un hijo"

"y eso que tiene que ver conmigo"

"mi nombre figura en tu partida de nacimiento original"

"me abandonaste" dijo con una mescla de incredulidad y enojo.

"jamás lo haría, me acabo de enterar, jamás habría permitido que te alejaran de mi" dijo dejando fluir las lagrimas por el rechazo de su hijo.

"lo siento, debe ser muy duro para ti papá" dijo abrazando a su padre, Richard sabía que si Peter hubiese sabido la verdad lo habría buscado, si bastaba con ver como se preocupaba de él cuando era un extraño era más que obvio que jamás hubiese permitido que lo apartaran de su vida.

Peter lloro sin control al ver la bondad de su hijo.

"si hubiese sabido"

"lo sé papá y te amo por eso, y mira el lado bueno me quieres el doble tu me escogiste para ser tu hijo y me quieres por ser tu hijo"

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar a la puerta para darle la intimidad que padre e hijo necesitan pero fue impedido Richard.

"no te vayas mamá"

Esa noche se durmieron escuchando las mil historias de la infancia de Richard de cuando sus padres estaban vivos y de lo mucho que lo querían pero Richard se negó a contarles de cómo fue estar solo diciendo que eran momentos que no quería recordar, Richard jamás pregunto por su madre.

Al día siguiente Peter despertó a su hijo con un beso en la frente y lo mando a levantarse, él ya tenía todo coordinado con Darla para ir a reconocer a su hijo esta misma tarde el no necesitaba ninguna prueba para saber que Richard era suyo.

Luego de pasar por Neal los chicos se movían incómodos en el asiento de atrás pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, ambos pensaron que Peter los llevaría a la biblioteca y los vigilaría mientras estudiaban, así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando Peter los hizo bajarse en el FBI y cuando llegaron Peter les ordeno acomodar dos escritorios chiquitos mirando a la pared.

"solo pueden levantarse de su asiento para ir al baño, nada más" ordeno y les dio un beso en la frente a sus dos muchachos y salió a contarle a su jefe las buenas nuevas.


	8. Chapter 8

Los chicos habían rendido los exámenes habían aprobado con excelentes calificaciones por lo que ambos ingresaron a la universidad, Neal entro a estudiar arte y paralelamente criminología, si, ahora que estaba del lado de la ley quería hacerlo bien, había tenido que pedir un permiso especial para poder estudiar las dos carreras, pues el programa de liberación solo lo autorizaba a estudiar una carrera y solo por la parte de la reinserción social, pero Hughes sabia que después de esos cuatro años Neal seguiría con ellos por lo cual gustoso acepto hacer las concesiones. Richard por otra parte siguió con sus estudios de derecho y comenzó a estudiar criminalística con Neal, los chicos eran los primeros en su clase, aunque para sus compañeros no era justo, ya que siendo consultor y agente del FBI respectivamente, el resto de la clase no tenía muchas posibilidades.

Los niños mantuvieron una conducta intachable, excelentes calificaciones tanto así que sus padres ya no registraban sus rastreadores, y como Neal ahora debía entrar y salir de su radio por las visitas a los museos y edificios históricos solo utilizaban el rastreador para tener un registro de sus movimientos. Neal por fin tenía libertad aunque solo fuera durante la semana.

"Richard me cubres" pregunto Neal.

"¿en qué?" dijo un poco ofendido que Neal le pidiera que lo cubriera y no lo invitara a ir con él.

"Los chicos nos invitaron al estadio y bueno yo quería ir"

"y decidiste que yo no fuera"

"solo pensé que tendrías miedo de meterte en problemas" si su plan estaba funcionado a la perfección.

"yo no tengo miedo Neal"

"entonces vienes" dijo dándole su sonrisa de un millón de dólares

"claro… y Neal no soy un idiota sé lo que tratabas de hacer" dijo al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de su amigo.

"Lo sé" dijo tomando rápidamente el bolso de su amigo.

"Neal, Richard ¿dónde van?" dijo el profesor al verlos salir de la sala de clases.

Sorprendido escapándose, 'rayos' pensó Richard.

"Profesor no lo vimos llegar, Richard no se siente bien lo tengo que llevar a casa"

Y con eso Richard puso cara de enfermo, aunque realmente se empezó a sentir mal jamás le había mentido a un maestro.

"Chicos vayan con cuidado"

"gracias profesor"

Una vez en la seguridad del auto de Neal.

"guau, aun no me lo creo"

"que dime que jamás te corriste de clases"

"no, necesitaba buenas notas"

"qué bueno que ya no" dijo Neal encendiendo el auto.

Vieron los entrenamientos del equipo de Neal y cuando iba a comenzar el partido Richard recibe una llamada de su padre.

"Papá, si lo sé, se nos hizo tarde… no papá, mira lo que pasa es que… tenemos que hacer un trabajo y quería saber si me podía quedar en casa de un compañero… no, no de Neal… si Neal también ira… sé que no es necesario pedir permiso… pero igual quería saber si estaba bien con ustedes… chao papá dile a mamá que la quiero… descansa" dijo cortando.

"Guau Richard Burke mintiendo"

"bueno Caffrey tu turno"

"Halo mamita estoy en la casa de un Samuel… el profesor nos dio una tarea para mañana y si no me quedo voy a reprobar… si segura… bueno nos vemos mañana" dijo cortando.

Cuando termino el partido los chicos estaban en éxtasis su equipo había ganado y habían conocido a unas gemelas que los invitaron a su hotel, por supuesto la prudencia ni se asomo por la cabeza de los chicos que sin pensarlo se fueron con ellas, lo mismo que hicieron toda la semana, ellos no habían pasado no por casualidad a la facultad del FBI se iban al hotel y a los partidos mientras sus padres creían que sus pobres y abnegados hijos estaban estudiando tanto que estaban agotados.

"Neal, Richard se que han estado estudiando mucho para la ronda de certámenes de la próxima semana por lo que están liberados del trabajo"

"Gracias papá"

"si gracias Peter"

Una vez fuera de la oficina.

"Esto es genial la temporada justo acaba la próxima semana y Andrea y Daniela se irán, así que podremos pasar toda la semana con ellas" dijo Neal.

"perfecto"

Ninguno se percato que Peter había dicho que tenían la ronda de certámenes eso definitivamente no era importante para los chicos, partieron rápidamente a sus casas hicieron su maleta se despidieron de sus madres y se fueron al hotel con sus chicas.

Esas definitivamente fueron las mejores dos semanas de sus vidas pero ya habían llegado a su fin, las chicas al verlos dormir solo hicieron sus maletas y se fueron.

Mientras Peter recibió una llamada Sean uno de los profesores de los chicos y muy amigo de Peter.

"Peter como esta tu muchacho" eso alerto a Peter.

"Mejor"

"Te llamo porque aun no ha traído los certificados médicos y se perdieron toda la ronda de certámenes"

"Sean lo siento los niños tienen chequeo mañana y espero que les den el alta, y te llevaré los certificados"

"Si porque no quiero que sus promedios se vean afectados por tu descuido"

"Sean" se quejo Peter

"que acaso no recuerdas como siempre se te olvidaba traer los certificados"

"si… es que no sabía que había que presentarlos en la universidad"

"que se cuiden los niños… tienes unos hijos maravillosos"

"lo sé, cuídate" dijo al cortar.

"Los voy a matar" dijo mientras llamaba a los Caffrey

Mientras esperaba a Derek rastreo el reloj de su hijo.

"Qué demonios hace en un hotel"

"¿qué vamos a hacer?" dijo Derek

"Darles una paliza"

"no me refiero a eso… Neal podría volver a prisión por esto"

"Los chicos están de baja por enfermedad… o lo van han estar"

Entraron sin permiso hasta la habitación en que estaban los chicos y cuál fue la sorpresa.

"creo que esto es tuyo" dijo Derek al encontrar a Richard durmiendo. "supongo que encontraste al mío"

"sip" dijo mientras le daba una fuerte palmada a Neal para despertarlo.

"Auch… Peter" dijo asombrado.

Pero Peter solo le dio otra palmada y se fue a despertar a su hijo.

"Richard Burke" dijo mientras le daba tres fuertes palmadas a su hijo.

"aiiiii" dijo Richard mientras trataba de proteger su trasero.

Peter apenas vio que su hijo había despertado lo puso sobre sus rodillas y le bajo los bóxers a medio muslo y comenzó a pegarle a su hijo sin decir ni una palabra.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AIIIIIIIIIiiiiiii"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"PAPIIII ME DUELE"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Papi detente"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AAA No puedo más" dijo Richard llorando.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"PAPIIIIII Lo siento"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Vístete" esta vez no hubo abrazos solo una orden el chicho lloraba desolado

Parablemente Derek había llegado a su hijo, por supuesto sin decir una sola palabra puso a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y le desnudo el trasero.

"No papi" pido Neal aun antes de que callera la mano de Derek sobre su trasero.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"OWWWW papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo siento no debí hacerlo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No, no debiste"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo siento papi"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no Neal cuando lleguemos a casa lo vas a sentir"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Derek le acomodo la ropa y le ordeno ordenara sus cosas.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de ordenar fueron sacados de la habitación de una oreja por sus padres, pero ellos no se atrevieron a protestar.

Era una suerte que pasaran por escolares rebeldes que por los adultos que se suponía que eran.

El camino a casa fue una tortura Neal se fue con su padre en su Ferrari por su puesto en el lado del copiloto donde amablemente lo había sentado Derek y Richard en el auto de Peter.

Finalmente en casa de los Burke.

"Siéntate" Ordeno Peter.

"Papá"

"Escúchame muy bien Richard Burke Schmitt quiero que antes de ir a tu habitación pases por el cepillo y me esperes"

"si papá" dijo entre lagrimas

"Cuanto tiempo estuviste mintiendo"

"dos semanas papá"

"muy bien por las próximas dos semanas tendrás nalgadas al levantarte y al acostarte, vas a estudiar y rendirás los certámenes a los que faltaste y si alguna vez quieres volver a sentarte espero que no falles en ninguno"

"si señor" digo desgarrado él no se esperaba eso, jamás sobreviviría a tal brutal castigo.

"no señor, Richard es papá" dijo ablandándose un poco al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Richard se abrazo a su padre y lloro hasta quedar agotado, su padre había sido tan bueno con él y él lo defraudaba de esa manera.

"vamos chiquito" Richard se separo de su padre y le dijo

"lo siento" mientras partía a cumplir con el pedido de su padre.

En casa de los Caffrey no era muy diferente Derek de dos palmadas mando a acostar a su hijo. Se tomo un café y llamo a Darla para conseguirles un certificado médico a los malcriados, él sabía que debían dejar a los chicos asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos pero la idea de que su hijo volviera a la cárcel por una niñería no lo podía permitir y que Richard perdiera su trabajo tampoco el chico amaba su trabajo aunque una parte de él siempre pensó que Richard debía solo dedicarse a estudiar, qué es lo que el preferiría para su hijo, pero Neal era otra cosa sin el trabajo estaría de vuelta en la cárcel, se preguntaba cuando el nuevo trato estaría listo, el no quería que su hijo por cualquier error pudiera volver a prisión.

Después de dos horas por fin llego Darla.

"Buenos los niños tuvieron neumonía por eso faltaron las dos semanas"

"qué hay del trato"

"No hay trato, Neal jamás estuvo en esa prisión por lo que jamás pudo escapar"

"no entiendo"

"Neal fue condenado a cuatro años mas por escapar de una prisión de adultos, teniendo que haber estado en un reformatorio, por lo que ya no hay motivo para su condena."

"Nuestro hijo es libre"

"si"

"pero él no lo sabrá"

"estoy totalmente de acuerdo"

"donde estaba"

"en un hotel, aun no hablo con él, lo envíe a su habitación"

"si quieres yo me en cargo"

"no, ya has hecho demasiado"

"te amo Derek"

"y yo te amo a ti Darla"

Derek pasó por el cepillo y se dirigió a la pieza de su hijo.

"Neal quiero una explicación" Neal no podía apartar los ojos del cepillo.

"yo quería ver el campeonato"

"Neal"

"papá siempre íbamos a los partidos, antes de Kate éramos tu yo solos… y sabia que no me dejarías ir por que tenia clases pero quería sentir nuevamente eso"

"eso lo comprendería si hubiese sido un día Neal pero fueron dos semanas"

"pero están las chicas"

"bueno espero que esas chicas valgan la pena las nalgadas que te ganaste y Neal pobre de ti que bajes tus calificaciones"

Después de decir eso acomodo a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y le desnudo la cola tomo el cepillo de cabello y

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

Luego lo acostó y dejo llorar a su bebe, él había pensado en pegarle mas pero después de las buenas noticias no tenia corazón para hacerlo menos sabiendo que no podría compartirlo con su hijo.

Darla había preparado una once de celebración, bueno comprado, y espero que bajaran su hijo y su marido, ella sabía que sus muchachos necesitaban un tiempo a solas después de que Neal era castigado.

Finalmente los chicos aparecieron ella abrazo a su hijo y le dijo.

"te amo"

"y yo a ti mamita siento haberme portado tan mal estas semanas"

"lo sé cariño"

Neal se sentó a la mesa con cuido y pregunto que celebraban

"que nuestro hijo está en casa"…

Peter fue finalmente a ver a su travieso mocoso, lo encontró durmiendo con el cepillo entre sus manos.

"Vamos campeón despierta"

"no me pegues mas papito" le rego como un niño pequeño, Peter lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas le bajo el pantalón del pijama y

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"Vamos a tomar once"

"Gracias papá" Richard sabía que su padre lo había perdonado y reconocía el arrepentimiento de Peter de haberlo amenazado con tan severo castigo pero sabía que no sería tan terrible como se lo imagino después de todo su padre lo adoraba tanto como él.

"te amo papá"

"yo te amo mas hijito"

La once estuvo tranquila salvo cuando El lo reprendió severamente por su comportamiento, él prometió que la próxima vez diría la verdad, pues sabía que no había necesidad de mentirle a sus padres, claro que lamentablemente no se perdió la charla sobre tener cuidado al mantener relaciones con desconocidas Richard nunca había estado tan avergonzado.

"Papá la charla de las abejas creo que esta de mas"

"no lo creo hijo, no cuando por lo visto te acuestas con cualquiera" si Peter sabía que era incomodo para todos pero en estos tiempos era menor prevenir que lamentar él no quería que le pasara nada malo a su hijo.

"Papá, lo sé, ok soy un chico grande"

"solo ten cuidado" dijo revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo.

Al día siguiente ambos muchachos partieron a la universidad con diez fuerte palmadas antes de salir de su casa y ambos sabían que sería lo mismo que les esperaba por las próximas semanas pero bueno la habían sacado bien barata, en la universidad les dieron autorización para rendir los certámenes y tenían la escusa perfecta para justificar los movimientos en sus asientos ellos no habían sido azotados ellos habían sido pinchados por la neumonía, Neal no podía dejar de sonreír su mamá pensaba en todo, su mamá era perfecta, cuando termino de pensar en eso escucho como Richard despacito decía "Gracias tía Darla".


	9. Chapter 9

Perfectos ángeles era poco, tanto así que hasta sus padres desconfiaban y pensaban que estaban tramando algo, pero no ellos no se meterían en más líos, nunca más, no después de los azotes que les habían dado por su última aventura.

Pero nada puede durar eternamente sobretodo cuando Mozzie vuelve a la vida de Neal y Neal no pierde el tiempo en presentárselo a Richard.

Ni los Burke ni los Caffrey están felices con la aparición de Mozzie pero hasta la fecha había respetado los limites que le habían impuesto para poder relacionarse con Neal y él había aceptado con justo, ya que por mucho que le gustaba la emocionante vida delictual no quería que su mejor amigo volviera a prisión, así que se guardo las emocionantes aventuras solo para él y por lo poco que conocía a Richard sabia que al chico no le gustaban nada las cosas medio grises como le gustaban a él pero debía reconocer que era muy agradable sobre todo cuando competían con Neal por las notas de la universidad, los encontraba adorable, era como volver a ver a Neal en sus inicios, emocionado por cada cosa que podía aprender. Pero bueno hoy tendría que recurrir a Neal, si seguro que él no le estaba pidiendo nada ilegal solo que lo ayudara a rescatar a su amiga, así que se armo de valor y fue a la oficina del FBI, Neal entro al asesor y le envió un mensaje claro que no contaba con que Richard estuviera con él, hecho que no le importo por la desesperación sobre todo cuando vio que el chico estaba entusiasmado por resolver el misterio y de paso rescatar a Gina.

Estuvieron persiguiendo pistas e investigando toda la tarde, Peter estaba pensativo por el incidente del ascensor, y todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando el agente al que los chicos le habían pedido ayuda llamo a Peter para darle la información personalmente, en ese instante dejo de comer, se despidió de su esposa y se fue a investigar en que andaban sus muchachos.

En la oficina las noticias no fueron mejores todo apuntaba a que sus angelitos iban a encontrarse con Christopher Navarro, nunca había estado más agradecido de tener a sus cachorros con un rastreador, e indicaban que estaban juntos en esto, Peter se apronto al rescate.

Dentro del salón las cosas no podían salir peor sus celulares comenzaron a sonar y eso alerto a los mafiosos, Neal y Richard alcanzaron a esconderse en una oficina y justo cuando iban a ser sacados por los secuaces de Navarro, Peter llego a salvarlos, ambos suspiraron con alivio hasta que vieron la cara de Peter, ellos preferían tener que enfrentar a Navarro que a su padre y tutor. Peter les hizo la seña, como odiaban cuando hacia eso, Neal abrió la puerta cuando escucharon a Peter preguntar si levantarían cargos en su contra, por su puesto Navarro se negó a eso y lo próximo que supieron fue que están siendo arrastrados por Diana lejos de los matones, pero no se dieron cuenta del segundo en que sus brazos fueron liberados y cambiaron hacer llevados de una oreja como dos niños traviesos por su padre.

Peter no soltó el agarre en ningún momento de los chicos y llamo a Mozzie le ordeno ir al FBI y hacer un reporte de lo que estaba pasando mientras él iba a casa a tratar con los muchachos, en este momento lamentaba haberse ofrecido a cuidar de Neal cuando a los Caffrey se les presento al urgencia y tuvieron que viajar, ahora solo esperaba que Neal se mantuviera fuera de problemas mientras llegaran. Al llegar al auto soltó a Richard y le dio una fuerte palmada en el poto y lo metió al haciendo trasero del auto, cerró la puerta e hizo lo mismo con Neal.

Cuando finalmente entro auto escucho a los chicos comenzar a dar explicaciones atolondradas pero fueron silenciados enseguida.

"si sale una palabra de su boca voy a detener el auto y darle unos buenos correazos en la calle me oyeron"

Los chicos palidecieron aun más y se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, sabían que Peter no estaba bromeando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa no se atrevieron a moverse esperaron que Peter lo bajara del auto y los entrara a la casa.

"Voy decir esto una sola vez, si esto se repite no esperare a llegar a casa para castigarlos"

"si papá"

"si tío Peter" Neal considero que era mejor optar por tío Peter que por Peter a secas tal vez ganara algunos putos extras.

"A sus habitaciones nariz a la esquina"

Los chicos partieron cabizbajos a su destino.

Peter se preparo un vaso de leche porque con el miedo de perder a sus muchachos le había dado una acides terrible, después de media hora y cuando se había calmado lo suficiente recordó que tenia a sus chicos con la nariz en la pared, se sintió un poco culpable de tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo pero no quería tratar con ellos hasta que estuviera tranquilo.

Fue a la habitación Neal.

"Neal, puedes salir de la esquina y comienza a escribir mil veces no debo irrumpir en salones de traficantes sin autorización ni un plan de respaldo."

"Si tío Peter"

Luego fue a la habitación de su hijo.

"Richard, ve por el cepillo."

"Papá… yo… no es necesario"

Peter definitivamente no estaba de humor, saco a su hijo de una oreja de la esquina le dio tres fuertes palmadas y lo llevo a buscar el cepillo a punta de palmadas, hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la habitación.

Peter le bajo los pantalones y lo puso sobre sus rodillas, luego le bajo los bóxers y procedió a pegarle directamente con el cepillo.

"Nunca te expongas al peligro de esa manera"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Hay papá lo siento"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"entendiste"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"estaba ayudando a un amigo"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"HAaaaa, me duele papito me duele mucho"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"y como crees que me dolería se te perdiera"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"ahh no pensé que sería peligroso"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"eso no pensaste, te dejaste llevar por un impulso como si tuvieras cinco años, entonces perfecto te tratare como si tuvieras cinco"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"aaaaaaaaaa papi me duele"

"estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no televisión, no salidas, en la cama a las nueve, ningún permiso extra, está claro"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"si papá, solo para papito me duele mucho."

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

Peter sin decir una palabra le subo la ropa y le ordeno sentarse a escribir las mimas líneas que le dio a Neal.

Richard quien estaba llorando comenzó a llorar más desolado, esta vez no había habido abrazos no perdón solo mas castigos, su padre se había hartado de él. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada para preguntarle si mejor se iba de casa, él no quería ser una molestia, vio a su padre temblando y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"papá" dijo casi en un susurro.

Peter de inmediato lo trajo contra su cuerpo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"yo no podría soportar perderte, hijo, no puedo… aun no saco de mi vista a Navarro apuntándolos para matarlos, hijito no puedo perderte, te amo tesoro por favor no me hagas pasar por esto de nuevo.

"lo siento papito no lo pensé, no creí que fuera peligroso"

Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos, hasta que Peter sintió que debía terminar con la espera de Neal.

"recuéstate duerme un rato" dijo dándole un beso en la frente y una palmada en el poto.

"ahí… y las líneas…"

"después tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo"

Richard en cuanto puso su cabeza sobre la almohada se quedo dormido.

"Neal ven aquí"

"no he terminado aun" dijo tratando de ganar tiempo.

"después las terminaras"

"Peter, lo siento no debí arrastrar a Richard, es todo mi culpa"

"Hey Richard es un adulto, toma sus propias decisiones y paga el precio por sus decisiones lo mismo que tu, no dilates más las cosas y ven aquí"

Neal se levantó de la silla y se acerco a Peter, en cuanto estuvo al alcance de las manos de Peter este le bajo el pantalón, Neal se sorprendió esta era la primera vez que Peter le bajaba el pantalón para darle unas nalgadas, esperaba que se contentara solo con eso y no como estaba seguro que había sido castigado Richard, cuando estuvo en el regazo de Peter sintió que le bajo los bóxers supo que definitivamente tendría el mismo castigo que su amigo.

"Neal nunca te expongas de esa manera"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Lo siento Peter"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"no creí que fuera peligroso"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"ese es el problema con ustedes nunca piensan antes de actuar"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"nunca más"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"lo se Neal pero debes dejar de ser tan impulsivo"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"por tu propio bien, pudieron haberlos matado"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"que sería de tus padres"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"que sería de nosotros si te matan por no seguir las reglas"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Aah lo siento tío Peter lo siento mucho"

"ya paso tesorito ya paso" dijo Peter mientras le acomodaba la ropa a Neal, luego lo acostó en su cama y lo dejo dormir.

Peter fue a observar a su hijo dormir necesitaba saber que su hijo estaba seguro, luego de un rato llamo a Diana para ponerse al corriente de la situación.

Dejo dormir a sus muchachos dos horas y los despertó.

"vamos hijo tenemos que volver a la oficina"

"tenemos papá me duele mucho"

"bueno eso te ayudara a recordar no arriesgar tu vida" dijo dándole una palmadita de amor.

"auch"

"cámbiate a un buzo será mas cómodo que el traje"

"si señor" le sonrió

Peter se dirigió a la habitación de Neal.

"Vamos muchachito despierta tenemos que ir a la oficina"

"no Peter me duele mucho"

"vamos no te quejes tú te metiste en eso." dijo dándole una palmadita a Neal.

"no Peter que duele" se quejo

"vamos ponte un buzo estarás más cómodos" dijo saliendo de la pieza.

Para los chicos estar en el auto fue una tortura, cuando llegaron a la oficina salto del auto de inmediato, y dentro de la oficina se negaron a permanecer sentados, ayudaron en todo lo que se les pidió sin protestar y sintieron la misma preocupación de Peter cuando Mozzie estuvo desaparecido así que nuevamente se disculparon y prometieron no volver asustar a Peter así.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Una semana exacta desde el incidente de Navarro, Richard había sido un chico modelo Neal por supuesto había tenido uno que otro altibajo pero ya estaba de vuelta en casa por lo que Peter no había tenido que impartir ningún castigo y eso lo aliviaba pero la noticia que recibió no fue para nada de su agrado… bueno en otro momento si pero ahora con un hijo… lo habían llamado de DC a dar una conferencia El desde luego lo acompañaría pero Richard debía quedarse ya había perdido demasiadas clases en la universidad y habían cursos con asistencia mínima obligatoria así que antes de informarle a su hijo llamo a los Caffrey para dejarlos a cargo por su puesto no tuvieron ni un inconveniente, lo que fue sorpresa fue que su hijo estuviera tan feliz con la noticia aunque sospechaba que era porque seguía castigado y pensaba que tendría más libertada con los Caffrey… solo un poco el sabia que los Derek y Darla tenían pase directo a su trasero si lo ameritaba.

"hijo estas seguro que estas bien con eso… El se puede quedar"

"papá disfruta tus vacaciones con mamá yo estaré bien seré un buen niño" le sonrió

"de eso estoy seguro pero…" él no se quería separar de su hijo estaba tentado a llamar a la universidad.

"papi es solo una semana y hablaremos a diario varias veces… solo disfruta es un honor que te llamaran a dar la conferencia"

"gracias tesoro pero…" Peter no quería irse sin su hijo era definitivo

"Vamos papá te amo pero soy un niño grande… seré bueno" le sonreía

Al anochecer los Caffrey en pleno junto a Richard fueron a dejar a Peter y El al aeropuerto.

"Cuiden de nuestro bebe" les rogo Peter

"Como si fuera nuestro" le dijo Darla

"Gracias… solo…"

"lo sé Peter te entiendo" le dijo Derek

"Gracias por todo" dijo El quien no se separaba de los brazos de su hijo.

"te amo mamá" dijo un poco arrepentido de quedarse y separarse de sus padres, pero al ver la cara de Neal supo que lo pasaría en grande.

"te amo corazoncito"

"te amo hijito cuídate mucho y pórtate bien" dijo Peter uniese al abrazo.

Después de media hora de despedidas por fin abordaron el avión, y los chicos partieron al hogar Caffrey.

Al día siguiente los chicos se encontraban en una persecución de criminales, Richard estaba feliz era como volver a estar en sus días en homicidios no escucho ni a Jones ni a Diana que volviera Neal corría su lado, el sujeto iba armado y Neal corría intentando esquivar las balas Richard en cambio corría ciego hacia su presa al cabo de los minutos Jones de dio casa a Neal y lo forzó a abandonar la persecución, Richard no había quien le diera alcance, el maleante salto al arroyo putrefacto, Richard salto tras del sin ninguna precaución por suerte ya había personal con equipo especializado esperando al delincuente y sacaron Richard no muy sube del arrollo porque al saltar se había dado un gran chapuzón.

El agente especial de homicidios estaba furioso le arrebato a Richard de un brazo a oficial que lo había sacado y lo llevo a rastras frente a Jones.

"Donde esta Peter" le grito… Richard se dio cuenta que él no le había comentando a su exjefe que Peter resulto ser su padre.

"esta en una conferencia en DC" dijo Jones con calma

"le entrego a mi muchacho para mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo y me lo encuentro medio ahogado persiguiendo a un asesino" Brandon estaba fuera de sí, él no había querido trasladar a Richard le agradaba el chico de hecho era como él bebe de homicidios pero debía mantenerlo a salvo.

"tu muchachito vuelves a homicidios" sentencio

"NO" grito Richard

"fue un error… el chico está aprovechando que su padre está lejos para hacer trastadas nada más" dijo Jones

"padre" dijo Brandon descolocado

"si… Peter resulto ser mi papá" dijo sonriendo el pequeño "biológico… lo supimos cuando iba a adoptarme" no podía dejar de sonreír

"pues felicidades chico" dijo abrazándolo sin importar ensuciarse, con eso recordó que el chico debía ir a revisarse por haber bebido esa agua.

"Richard Burke ve con los sanitarios" le ordeno Diana… Richard partió cabizbajo por ser tratado como un nene delante de su exjefe

"mientras le ordenaban tomar un antibiótico de amplio espectro llego asustado Derek y Darla.

Darla corrió a ver a su hijo que era regañado por Jones y Derek a ver a Richard quien era regañado por Diana y Brandon después de eternos si señor si señor partieron a casa.

"Richard a la ducha y me esperas con la naricita en el esquina" le ordeno Derek "Neal ve por el cepillo de ducha luego pijama y me esperas con tu naricita en el rincón

Richard partió a la ducha no quería oír los gritos de su amigo a demás quería botar los antibióticos que le habían dado le caían fatal al estomago y lo dejaban medio menso según él.

En la habitación de Neal… el pobre chico ya estaba en el pijama a las tres de la tarde y con su naricita pegada en la pared.

"papi yo… yo… yo no salte"

"no, no saltaste porque Jones te lo impidió, no porque obedeciste cuando se te ordeno volver"

"pero papi… yo esquive las balas" dijo tontamente nadie le había dicho lo de las balas, la cara de Derek se desencajo tomo a su tesoro más preciado le desnudo la cola y le dio diez cepillazos lo más fuerte que pudo.

"que ahogo yo si a ti te pasa algo"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA papi me duele" lloraba sin control

"que sería de tu madre si sus corazón muere por no seguir ordenes" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! comenzaron las nalgadas Derek no tenia corazón para dárselas todas con el cepillo sobre todo no cuando tendría que hacerlos con Richard, tomo a su nenito en sus brazos y lo meció hasta que Neal dejo de llorar.

"duele" se quejaba

"lo sé mi nenito malcriado pero asique te acordaras de obedecer y no exponer tu vida"

"si papito" dijo entre sollozos

"ese es mi campeón" dijo Darla quien se había unido a la conversación "ahora mi principito escribirá mil veces debo seguir instrucciones" dijo guiándolo al escritorio, en cuanto Neal vio la silla le hizo un puchero gigante

"debo"

"claro reforzara la lección" dijo su madre besándole la frente.

"bueno mientras vigilas a nuestro corredor iré a tratar con nuestro nadador" Neal no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor tanto por estar sentado sobre su trasero adolorido como solidaridad con su mejor amigo.

Derek le informo a Peter de lo ocurrido y se comprometió a que Richard lo llamaría en cuando hubiera terminado el castigo.

"Michael Phelps basta de estancamientos pijama y nariz a la esquena"

"si tío Derek" dijo resignado saliendo lo más lejos posible de las manos de su tío

En cuanto llego a la habitación Richard hiso lo que le ordenaron como deseaba haber empacado un pijama de polar y no de tela.

"Richard ven aquí" Richard quedo mudo al ver que en su cama junto a Derek estaba el cepillo de baño y la paleta.

"ahora iremos con el cepillo ya que es el mismo crimen de Neal tendrás el mismo castigo y esta noche tendrás la paleta por… bueno esta noche me dirás porque"

"no tío Derek por favor no do veces" dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Derek tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y acomodo al chico sobre sus rodillas le desnudo el trasero eso fue una sorpresa para Richard pero no se quejo

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"nunca más Richard Burke arriesgaras tui vida de esa manera"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW me duele tío Derek AUCHHHhhh duele"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"que… que pasaría con tus padres con nosotros y con todos los que te aman su te ocurre algo pequeño travieso"

"BUaaaaaaaaa tiito me dueelee WAUUUUUUUUUuuu"

Derek acuno al pequeño entre sus brazos hasta que su llanto estuvo bajo control.

"debes llamar a tu papi, está preocupado" le dijo como si fuera un nene

Richard tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar desesperado él quería a su papá aquí con el

"papito me porte mal y me castigaron" dijo llorando en cuanto Peter contesto, Peter amaba eso de su hijo, era tan honesto el no intentaba al contrario de Neal estafar a nadie y nunca menos eludir su responsabilidad "papi perdón" lloraba desesperado "no quise preocuparte"

"respira mi nenito ya paso mi bebe, papito tomara el primer avión para poder ir abrazarte campeón" Richard recobro un poco la compostura

"no papito… el tío Derek y la Tía Darla me están cuidando bien yo te extraño mucho pero termina tu conferencia quiero que lo hagas estoy orgullosos de ti"

"seguro hijo que yo quiero volver a casa con tu mamá te extrañamos montones"

"si papi, deben hacerlo quiero que lo hagan me portare bien el tío Derek ya me castigo"

A Peter eso no le gustaba nada pero era lo que habían acordado y era lo mismo que pasaba con Neal pero Richard era su bebe.

"no lo volverás hacer verdad"

"NO" dijo asustado "mi poto no lo resistiría" se quejo sabiendo que en la noche se estrenaría con la pala pero no le diría nada a su padre no quería preocuparlo y a demás él se lo merecía.

"te amo papi y a mamá dale muchos besos de mi parte"

"se los daré tu mamá te llamara en seguida"

Cuando finalmente cortaron

Llego Darla

"bueno corazón al escritorio quiero dos mil copias de la siguiente frase 'no desobedeceré las ordenes sobre todo si son para mantenerme seguro' está claro"

"si tía Darla"

"ese en mi campeón" le sonrió con cariño

"tengo que sentarme" se quejo al igual que Neal

"si debes hacerlo después a la cama" dijo envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo

La tarde estuvo tranquila pues los chicos solo escribían y se movían en sus asientos.

"Richard la medicina te la tomaste"

"si hace unos momentos" mintió el angelito no era tan angelito después de todo, dijo mostrándole las tabletas donde faltaban dos claro el iré botando de a una ya había cometido el error de novatos de botarlas todas juntas su trasero pago las consecuencias… sonrió recordando a sus padres siempre lo pillaban cuando hacia trampa lo mismo pasaba con sus nuevos padres pero él no caía dos veces con la misma piedra, al llegar la noche estaba aterrado su culo le dolía horrores y el tío Derek llegaba con la maldita pala, pero se sorprendió cuando la pala fue a dar con todas sus fuer ¡ZAS! a la mesa del escritorio, el ruido había sido horrible casi se mea del susto

"si arriesgas tu vida nuevamente te daré de palazos hasta los treinta" y salió de la habitación, eso había sido demasiado intenso para Derek tenía toda la intención de castigar al chico pero verlo como un pollito asustado fue mucho para él.

Richard salió despacito de la habitación y abrazo a su tío que estaba medio tiritando con la pala incrustada en la mano, poco a poco, le arrebato la pala.

"gracias tiito de mi corazón" y se dejo mimar.

Las cosas anduvieron bien por tres días cuando en medio de la noche el sueño de todos es interrumpido por los gritos desesperados que provenían de la habitación de Richard todos partieron corriendo a ver qué ocurría, vieron a Richard revolcándose en la cama cubierto de sudor con el rostro contorsionado de dolor, Derek se debatía entre llamar a una ambulancia o llevarlo él opto por eso no perdería minutos valioso, sin importarle estar en pijama tomo a Richard en sus brazos y seguido de Darla y Neal partieron al hospital más cercano, en cuanto llegaron los atendieron por los gritos de dolor de Richard, después de hacerles un breve relato de lo acontecido con el chapuzón y por los gritos de dolor y suponiendo que Richard se tomaba la cabeza cerca de la oreja llamaron a aun otorrino laringólogo quien sentencio otitis aguada.

"pero como si esta tomado antibióticos"

"según el resultado de los análisis no" dijo el médico mientras daba vuelta al chico para inyectarle un calmante y un antibiótico, Richard seguía gritando de dolor, por mucho que odiara las inyecciones si lo aliviaban no se quejaría.

Mientras Derek sé que quedaba con los chicos Darla fue a llamar a Peter, quienes tomaron el primer vuelo de vuelta casa.

"como esta" dijo en cuanto entro

"mejor está dormido… no se tomo los antibióticos… yo lo revisaba las tabletas y a las horas indicadas siempre desaparecía uno… lo siento… debí ser más cuidadosa" Darla se sentía horrible

"no es tu culpa es suya y será castigado por eso" dijo serio Peter.

El y Peter no se separaron de la cama del muchachito, se veía tranquilo y no solo él Neal se había quedado dormido y habían visto todo el proceso de poco a poco ir acurrucándose a Derek hasta que finamente de despaturro sobre su padre, si Neal Caffrey el gran estafador y el mejor galán de la historia dormía como un bebe en los brazos de papá con una mano colgando y la otra sujetando la oreja de Derek el muchacho siempre lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso y las piernas dispersas para cualquier lado.

Richard por fin despertó con dolor no tanto como el que lo arrastro al hospital pero si dolía bastante. El llamo al médico y este llego junto a la enfermera con el carrito cargado con dos grandes jeringas.

El médico lo reviso dio las instrucciones que incluían pasar la noche ahí y antibióticos por dos días más cada doce horas e intentaría que los analgésicos fueran por vía oral si le aliviaba el dolor.

"no, no quiero duele… no… soy un adulto" Peter no estaba para bromas tomo con sumo cuidado a su hijo y lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas y le desnudo el trasero tres fuertes nalgadas.

"Para que afloje la nalga" se disculpo Peter con la enfermera quien procedió a desinfectar el área e inyectar a niño con pataleta incluida.

"duele… mami… duele… ayuda… papá me haces daño" la pataleta fue de tan magnitud que despertó Neal que al ver la aguja enterrada en el trasero de su amigo sus ojos se volvieron blancos y se desmayo en los brazos de su padre, volvió en él cuando Richard estaba siendo consolados por Peter.

Los Caffrey se despidieron pues preferían que Neal estuviera en casa antes de sufrir otro desmayo por impresión, siempre había sido así el vía una aguja y quedaba paralizado… la última vez que lo habían inyectado fue poco antes de escapar de casa y el chico en cuanto el médico le sentencio comenzó a llorar pero cuando llego la enfermera vio la jeringa y se desmayo, cuando volvió en si lloro chillo pataleo peor nada le sirvió termino con un dolor en la cola y diez azotes para lograr pincharlo, y ahora años después seguía teniendo el mismo pánico y seguía blanco como un papel. Así que rápidamente los Burke los excusaron.

Al día siguiente la vuelta a casa fue silenciosa, Peter había tenido que zurrar a Richard para poder ponerle la inyección… no había sido agradable el médico llego a sugerir amarrarlo, pero no fue necesario Peter a en el pasillo del hospital, si Richard había echado a correr lo alcanzo se lo hecho al hombro llego a la pieza y le dio treinta y cinco feroces nalgadas con el medio y la guapa enfermera, Richard se quería morir, hoy la había reconocido era si la chica que le gustaba en el instituto ahora no tendría ninguna opción, se lamentaba pero el lamento no duro nada… se acabó junto al amor en el instante en que hizo que la jeringa atravesara su culo…

Luego cojeando y con un gran puchero se encerró en el baño… él no quería un baño de esponja… estaba bien se ducho rápido y salió al encuentro de sus padres que ya tenían todo listo, al pasar por la recepción la enfermera que también lo había reconocido se acercó y le dio su tarjeta de visita.

"Richard… Richard desde que te conozco es lo mismo con el poto al aire ¡chass! ¡chass! y pinchazo.

"creí que no te acordabas de mi" dijo avergonzado, ese fue otro día humillante ella iba tres cursos más arriba en el insti y por esas cosas de la vida Richard se había caído por andar saltando como un mono, y el médico del instituto le receto un calmante inyectable para su mala suerte la falta de privacidad era máxima la chica de sus sueños entra justo cuando él estaba pataleando sobre la camilla el médico dándole dos azotes antes de enterrar la aguja y el llorando a moco tendido, ella mío toda la escena intento hablar con él… a ella también le gustaba por Richard salió corriendo tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía y se paso el resto del año evitándola… lo lamentable era que ella egreso ese año y no se volvieron a ver hasta ahora y ella no perdería la oportunidad al menos de compartir con él.

"necesitaras quien te inyecte las que faltan" la cara del chico cayó al piso, el había creído que… ella quería salir con el pero quién querría… "así te recuperas pronto y me puedes invitar al cine" agrego tímida, pero el rostro de Richard había sido todo lo que necesitaba para armarse de valor.

"gracias en doce horas en casa" interrumpió Peter "la dirección está en el archivo" tomo a su hijo de un brazo y lo dirigió hasta el auto…. He ahí la razón para que Richard estuviera tan enojado y en silencio.

"cama" ladro Elizabeth en cuanto llegaron, eso los sorprendió a ambos ella era la dulce "y jovencito pasa por el cepillo usted y yo tendremos una charla diaria y por una semana sobre obedecer las órdenes medicas" se acabó la discusión y Richard lo sabía, a papá podría haberlo convencido un poco a mamá imposible.

El dejo a Richard en su habitación esperándola con el cepillo.

"no iras" le dijo extrañado Peter, temiendo que le tocara a él castigar a su bebe cuando solo quería abrazarlo.

"si… pero media hora antes de la próxima… así n tendremos escándalos" y partió a cocinar "Peter que haces aquí ve a consolar tu hijo" si el niño se había portado mal era hijo de Peter,

"típico" dijo Peter mientras

"Hijito, como estas" dijo al encontrar a su nene con el cepillo en la mano y lagrimas en los ojos

"mamá está enojada"

"mamá esta tan asustada como yo… cuando supimos que estaba en el hospital no importaba que nos dijeran que no era grave nosotros debíamos estar ahí para sostener tu mano y consolarte… estabas en dolor y asustado y yo no estaba" ahora era Peter quien lloraba él le había fallado nuevamente.

"papi no llores es mi culpa fui porfiado… castígame si quieres… pero… pero… papi no llores"

"te amo tesoro" Peter lo fundió en un abrazo, El se conmovió de la escena sabia que Derek había hecho un gran trabajo y Peter en la mañana.

"cuando sea la hora un berrinche y te las doy ahí mismo" le advirtió

"nunca más mamita" le dijo con su perita tiritando, de mas esta decir que no fue necesario él no se arriesgaría a otra zurra delante de la chica de sus sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

Neal… como pudiste comerte eso" dijo Richard asqueado…

"pero gane la apuesta" se jacto feliz Neal…

"después vas a estar llorando…"

"no… ese eras tú mostrándole el trasero a tu noviecita para que te lo pinchara… jajaja"

"Neal" dijo Richard ofendido…

"que si así conociste a Martina" jejeje

"Neal… sigue y cuando el hígado descompuesto te pase la cuenta…"

"no estaba descompuesto…"

"bueno no estaba descompuesto… pero ese lugar era insalubre…"

"Lo que sea… solo recuerda nada a nuestros padres"

"nada…"

Todo normal en la oficina… los chicos llegaron después de sus clases… y comenzaron a trabajar… a media tarde Neal comenzó a sudar frio… tenia retorcijones en la barriga… trato de disimular… pero cada vez eran más fuertes… de pronto no alcanzo a llegar muy lejos… con suerte alcanzo un cubo y vomito hasta las entrañas…

Peter preocupado lo llevo de inmediato a casa… porque Neal se negó a ir al hospital…

Darla lo estaba esperando… Derek a su lado… Neal se fue a recostar enseguida… los vómitos y dolores de estomago no pasaban.

Darla que no se movía del lado de su hijo… miro a Derek.

"Ve a la farmacia por algo que le quite los vómitos… Nelito… si sigues así te llevamos al médico"

"no mamita si estoy bien… es un malestar pasajero…"

Derek partió a la farmacia. Espero su turno y en cuanto toco su número se apresuro a decir.

"Mi niñito se siente mal del estomago" la dependienta le dio una gotitas… "esta con vómitos…"

"esto no le servirá… dele esto cada ocho horas y si se siente peor o no se le pasa mañana va a tener que llevarlo al médico…"

"si sigue así a la noche lo llevo a urgencia"

"claro" le sonrió agradecido…

Derek llego a casa y le entrego lo que había comprado…

"me dieron esto"

"Supositorios Derek" dijo al ver el paquete que Derek le entrego cerrado.

"oh… bueno pero es que dijo que no servía en gotitas…"

"no Derek por ultimo que te den un inyectable" sabia el escándalo que armaría Neal cuando se enterara.

"es que no me preguntaron"

"que les dijiste"

"que mi niñito estaba más del estomago y con vómitos"

"si porque te dieron supositorios infantiles"

"Ok ya voy a cambiarlos"

Derek estaba a punto de partir de vuelta a la farmacia cuando lo sintieron lloran y vomitar a Neal con mayor intensidad…

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo…

Derek fue al lado de su hijo… que sudaba frio… y lloraba mientras vomitaba… su hijo estaba enfermo sufriendo Darla le acaricio la barriga mientras Derek sin pensarlo le bajo el pantalón del pijama y le puso dos supositorios ya que eran infantiles…

Neal intento moverse… impedirlo… se sentía adolorido ultrajado violado… como su padre pudo hacerle eso…

Neal forcejeo por tres minutos hasta que se dio por vencido…

"Cómo pudiste hacerme esto" dijo en cuanto pudo modular

"Hijo sé que es incomodo pero estas enfermo y es la medicación"

"Incomodo… me metiste esa cosa por el culo… no una sino dos" sus padres estaban sorprendidos del mágico efecto del medicamento a los minutos ya estaba listo para gritarles…

"Neal… cariño… estas mejor…" dijo Darla omitiendo el mini berrinche del chico.

"no importa preferiría vomitar las entrañas a que me pongan esa mierda"

ZAS, ZAS Derek no se lo iba a dejar pasar…

"Me dueleeeeeeeeeeeee Waaaaaaaaaa me dueleeeeeeee y tú me pegassssssss me hacesssssssss dañoooooooo" la reacción era totalmente desproporcional…

"ya mi muñequito bonito te sientes mejor"

"Nooooooooooo buaaaaaaa meeee dueeeeeleeeeeee" Neal estaba llorando

"ya mi niñito… hermoso ya paso…" dijo Derek consolando a su hijo…

Neal a poco tiempo se quedo dormido… la fiebre había bajado los vómitos estaban controlados Derek muy orgulloso de su proceder… había decidido que era la mejor medicación para su hijo le gustara o no… pero no todo lo que brilla es oro… Neal a las horas despertó bruscamente y lo vieron correr al baño… la diarrea había comenzado… Neal con suerte llego al baño pero el problema es que no se pudo levantar mas… los calambres comenzaron por la falta de potasio… cuando llego el médico sus padres habían logrado meterlo a la cama… lo primero fue inyectarle suero… directo a la vena… como lloro el pequeño ante esto… se quejaba del dolor en su bracito…

Como los vómitos volvieron… pero era impensable usar el supositorio con los nuevos síntomas…

"me duele" se quejo Neal… realmente le dolía todo…

"ya mi niñito" el médico le espero a que se le acabara el suero y le dio la receta para los próximos días… debían mantenerlo hidratado… esa fue una lucha constante, no le gustaba el suero asique que se gano mas de alguna nalgadita...

"Neal bebe como estas"

"maaaaaaaallllllll" se quejaba

"tesoro… necesito que te des vuelta"

"no maaaaaaaa no voy a dejar que me pongan otro su… otra de esas cosas…"

"no mi tesorito… no podrías retenerlos" le beso la frente… es una inyección para la infección y ayudarte a bajar la fiebre…"

"no maaaaa eso si que no"

"suficiente" dijo Derek interviniendo… tomo a su hijo y lo dejo de costado… para que su señora pudiera ponerle la inyección…

"no buaaaaaaaaa dueleeeeeeee noooooooo maaaaaaaaaa sácala sácalaaaaaa"

"ya mi preciosura ya paso ni niñito ya paso angelito de mi corazón"

"dolió eres malaaaaaaaa"

"ya tesorito" pero el consuelo quedo hasta ahí pues Neal tuvo que partir corriendo al baño…

Sus padres se turnaban para estar con él… en un principio se había molestado que entraran al baño, pero cuando casi se desmaya comprendió que no debía estar solo… por muy humillante que le pareciera…

Pasaron dos días así Neal entre carreras al baño… inyecciones sueros y mimos… pero finamente pudo recuperar poco a poco el control de su cuerpo…

"papá no quiero mas suero" se quejo le dolía el brazo… en el que le inyectaban a la vena y el suero asqueroso que le hacían tragar de acucharadas…

"solo por hoy hijito… si ya estas mejor"

"no quiero no quiero no quiero"

"Neal" sassssssss salió volado el vaso de suero…

"eso es el colmo niñito" Derek lo tomo con cuidado le dio diez azotes bien fuertes a pesar de sus ruegos y protestas…luego lo dejo sentado en la cama y fue por otro vaso y cuchara…

"noooooooo me dueleeeeee me dolió papá eres malo"

"Neal una pataleta mas y te doy más palmadas hijo eso quieres"

"No papá"

"ese es mi niñito"

"Papi… fue mi culpa" dijo con un puchero

"no mi vida… si una indigestión nos puede dar a cualquiera…"

"no papito… yo… yo hice algo malo..."

"que hiciese Neal Patrick"

"es que yo gane una apuesta con los chicos de la uni…"

"qué clase de apuestas…"

"de la clase que comes algo que te deja en cama"

Derek conto hasta trescientos mil… antes de hablar…

"Castigado"

"paaaaaaaa"

"Hijo en este minuto mis manos me comen para darte una zurra pero si te la doy te dejo sin traste"

"papá"

"Richard…?"

"no él no estaba de acuerdo y no participo"

Derek le toco la nariz

"castigado tres semanas"

Ambos sabían que esta era la oportunidad de Neal de devolverle la mano a Richard por la zurra que se gano el chico por ayudar a Neal cuando se conocieron…


End file.
